Saiyajin en Kanto
by Elchico 64
Summary: En la pelea contra Cell, Gohan fue enviado a otro lugar donde habitan inmensas criaturas que dedica atraparlos para ganar la Liga Pokemon ¿Que retos les espera?
1. Chapter 1

**Este crossover hace referencia a Pokemon Rojo Fuego y a Pokemon Origin**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Pokemon no me pertenecen**

 **Cap 1: Un nuevo mundo**

Gohan estaba peleando contra Cell en un nivel mas allá del Super Saiyajin, pero se dejo llevar por la ira obligando a Cell en convertirse en una bomba de tiempo, en ese entonces Goku uso la tele-transportación llevando a Cell junto con el al planeta de Kaio-sama. Luego Cell volvió en su forma perfecta intentando destruir el planeta Tierra con su Kame Hame Ha, Gohan contraataco a Cell con su mejor KameHameHa con ayuda de su padre que lo ayudaba desde el otro mundo.

Cuando las energías chocaron Cell iba ganando hasta que Gohan lanzo todo su poder, gracias a la ayuda de Vegeta, desintegrando a Cell pero también el mismo fue afectado. Una luz blanca salio de repente enfrente de Gohan. Cuando desaparecio todos habian notado que Gohan no estaba.

 **En otro lugar.**

Era una bella mañana en Kanto, las personas estaban paseando en la Ciudad Verde hasta que algunos estaban mirando el cielo y los demás respondieron, algo estaba cayendo no mas de 180 metros de altura, ese "algo" cayo justo en el bosque generando un cráter, las personas fueron a investigar de que se trataba y vieron a un niño de 12 años inconsciente y con la ropa destruida del torso para arriba.

Una persona se acerco, tenia el pelo gris, usaba un guardapolvo, un pantalón gris y una camisa roja oscura, era el Profesor Oak - Este chico esta gravemente herido - dijo el profesor viendo al chico de abajo para arriba - Necesita una camilla - una mujer con pelo rosa con el uniforme del Centro Pokemon llevo una camilla y una criatura rosa lo coloco.

Gohan estaba despertando, cuando abrio los ojos vio que estaba en una habitación en una cama, al lado tenia un estante con un cuadro y libros y al frente suyo también hay un estante pero mas largo y lleno de libros. De repente, Oak abrio la puerta de la habitacion y vio que el niño estaba despierto.

-Al fin despiertas, ¿Te encuentras bien? -

-Si, ¿Donde estoy? -

-Estas en mi laboratorio, al parecer caiste de una altura impresionante nadie sobrevive a eso ¿Cual es tu nombre? -

-Gohan, ¿y usted es...? -

-Yo soy el Profesor Oak, soy un investigador Pokemon -

-¿Investigador... Pokemon...? - Gohan se quedo en duda si algo como eso existiera, pero luego hubo algo que estuvo mal para el - ¡Un momento! ¿Donde estoy exactamente? -

-Estas en la región Kanto - Gohan no pudo creerlo, por alguna razón el choque de Kame Hame Ha llevo a Gohan a otra dimensión o incluso a otro universo - ¿Como es que caíste desde esa altura? -

-Yo... estaba peleando con alguien y luego llegue aquí. Se que suena algo loco, pero no soy de aquí - Oak sabia que no estaba mintiendo, por el estado de su ropa tuvo que suponer que llego aquí gracias a los legendarios Pokemons.

-Descuida te creo, pero esto queda entre nosotros. Dime, Gohan, ¿donde tu vienes existen los Pokemon? -

-No, ni siquiera se que es eso -

-Ya veo, ponte algo de ropa y sígueme - una ayudante del profesor tarjo una camisa negra, una chaqueta roja y un pantalon celeste con zapatos negros. Cuando se cambio fue con el Profesor Oak aun patio donde habitaban criaturas tanto como pequeñas y grandes.

-Wow, esto es increíble, nunca vi algo parecido - varios Pokemon se acercaron a Gohan - Son muy tiernos, jajaja - decía mientras que acariciaba un Oddish y aun Bulbasur.

-Veo que les agradas, creo que estas listo para iniciar tu viaje -

-¿Que viaje? -

-Veras los jóvenes como tu al tener 10 años inician su viaje Pokemon capturando, entrenando y teniendo batallas con otras personas e incluso con lideres de gimnasio. Cuando peleas con un líder de gimnasio recibes una medalla dejando como prueba que le ganaste al líder de gimnasio, al conseguir las 8 medallas podrás competir en la Liga Pokemon -

-Eso suena fantástico - dijo felizmente hasta que olvido algo importante - ¿Pero como podre comer si no tengo dinero? -

-Cuando peleas con un entrenador ganas dinero, eso si ganas la batalla. Te dare una mochila, algo de ropa y una bolsa para dormir, pero primero necesitas a tu primer Pokemon - los dos regresaron al laboratorio, estaban en una habitacion donde habia tres Pokeballs - Elije el que quieras, tienes a Charmander, un tipo fuego, Squirtle, un tipo agua, y Bulbasur, un tipo planta - Gohan se quedo pensando en cual elejir

-¿Quien de ustedes quiere venir conmigo? - Gohan pregunto agachado y al parecer uno de ellos dio un paso hacia el - ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Charmander? - el saiyajin recibió un "si" de su parte - ¿Los Pokemons no hablan?

-Al parecer solo hablan en su lenguaje, todavía no se demostró una forma de comunicarnos con ellos de la misma forma que lo hacemos nosotros - cuando termino de hablar la puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció un chico de pelo naranja con una remera negra y chaqueta verde y un pantalón morado claro.

-Oye, abuelo, ya conseguí lo que me pediste - dijo mientras traía una caja marrón en los brazos y ahí vio a Gohan - ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy Gohan ¿Y tu? - le saludo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su Charmander y cuando el chico lo vio se puso un poco molesto ignorando la pregunta de Gohan

-¡Abuelo, dijiste que yo seria el primero en elegir a mi primer Pokemon! -

-Ah... cierto lo habia olvidado - se puso una mano a la nuca con una sonrisa

-Bueno, no importa, elijo a Squirtle. No creas que te dejare las cosas fácil, cuando llegue el momento me enfrentare a ti - Gohan no lo tomo como una amenaza sino algo gracioso.

-Esta bien, cuando llegue el momento... eh... -

-Green - dijo poniendo su mano derecha para saludar el cual respondio

-Green, Gohan, necesito pedirles un favor. Green, como sabes, mi sueño es capturar a todos los Pokemons e investigarlos pero soy muy viejo, así que me gustaría si pueden completar la Pokedex, en total hay 150 Pokemons y quisiera pedirles si pueden hacerlo -

-Claro que si - dijieron al unisono y el profesor les dio las Pokedex y 5 Pokeballs que saco de la caja - ¿Pero como se atrapa un Pokemon? - esa pregunta dejo a Green afecto su estupidez

-¿En serio no sabes como atrapar a un Pokemon? ¿En que mundo vives? - dijo con un tono burlón pero solo escucho la típica risa de Gohan con los ojos cerrados - Eres raro -

-Solo debes debilitar al Pokemon y podrás capturarlo lanzando la Pokeball hacia el - dijo Oak - Cuando lo atrapen, los datos del Pokemon serán guardados en la Pokedex. Ahora vayan y hagan su viaje - los chicos salieron por la puerta

Mientras que Green tomaba el camino hacia el bosque que había en el sendero - Espera, ¿Como sabre a donde ir? -

-Cielos, si que eres tonto, ve al laboratorio y pídele un mapa a mi abuelo -

Gohan volvió al laboratorio y pidió el mapa.

Mas tarde, Gohan se encontraba en el Bosque Verde y en un momento comenzó a acelerar la velocidad y llego a un cuarto de camino cuando se puso descansar en el suelo y a reflexionar de todo lo que ha pasado desde que llego a este lugar.

-Bueno, por lo menos la Tierra esta a salvo y los demás podrán estar en paz - dijo levantando la cabeza sintiendo la brisa del viento y extendió su brazo derecho hacia el sol - Tengo que hacerme mas fuerte - se volvió a levantar y vio que algo se movía a una velocidad increíble - Esta es mi oportunidad - apareció un Pokemon volador enfrente de Gohan en el aire, un Pidgey - Muy bien, Charmander, es hora de ver que tan fuerte eres - lanzo la Pokeball y salio una luz blanca.

El Pidgey se dispuso a atacar en direccion a Charmander - Usa arañaso - Pidgey esquivo rapidamente el ataque y se dispuso a contraatacar lastimando a Charmander - ¿Estas Bien, Charmander? - Pokemon respondio con un "si" - Bien, al parecer es muy rapido ¿pero que tan es fuerte es? - el Pidgey volvio a atacar y Gohan espero el momento indicado para atacar - Ahora, usa ascuas - Charmander saco fuego de su cola y la expulso dejando al Pokemon herido y en tierra, en ese momento el tipo volador respondio con un ataque de arena - ¡Esquivalo! - Charmander reacciono rapido - Ahora usa arañaso - el Pokemon respondio segun su entrenador y se acerco a Pidgey y le dio de lleno

\- (Ahora) - lanzo la Pokeball vacía hacia Pidgey, al atraparlo la Pokeball roja y blanca se estaba moviendo y un sonido sonó - ¡Que bien, mi primer Pokemon capturado! Bien hecho Charmander - dijo acariciando a su Pokemon inicial y saco a su Pidgey - Muy bien, Pidgey, tu y yo seremos amigos espero que nos podamos llevar bien - el Pokemon cerro los ojos dijo "Pi" - Jajaja, muy bien, sigamos con nuestro viaje -

Gohan volvió a correr a su velocidad ultra rápida llegando a mitad de camino hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de su estomago - Creo que es hora de almorzar - saco a sus dos Pokemons para poder alimentarlos y para eso golpeo uno de los arboles y cayeron bayas dejando enterrado al joven saiyajin - Jaja, lo siento señor árbol, pero gracias por las frutas te lo agradecemos - en ese momento él y sus Pokemons comían mientras veían a su entrenador comer rápidamente una gran cantidad de bayas.

Luego de un gran almuerzo, Gohan y los Pokemons decidieron entrar en los arboles y encontraron un bello lago - Creo que este sera un buen ambiente para entrenar - esto llamo la atención de Charmander y Pidgey - Muy bien, Charmander, tu te destacas en atacar de frente por ende hay que mejorar tus reflejos y los ataques a distancia, Pidgey, tus movimientos son rápidos pero hay que mejorar el ataque. Esto es lo que vamos hacer, Charmander, tendrás que atacarme pero con algunas reglas, tendrás solo un intento para atacar a distancia - Charmander no quería dañar a su entrenador y Gohan se dio cuenta de eso - Tranquilo, no temas en atacarme, soy bastante fuerte para recibir ataques -

Charmander le creyó a Gohan e intento atacarlo pero no logro darle - El ataque no lo es todo en una pelea, debes pensar como quieres hacerlo - Charmander entendió esas palabras y se dispuso en moverse mas rápidos y en atacarlo, Gohan también atacaba con golpes bajos y con la fuerza necesaria.

En un momento, Charmander ataco con un salto usando arañazo y como ataque final uso ascuas como ataque a distancia - Bien hecho, lograste golpearme y usaste ascuas desde esa altura, eres sorprendente - Charmander se acostó en el suelo, estaba demasiado cansando para continuar. Ahora es el turno de Pidgey - Ahora es tu turno - dijo señalando a Pidgey el cual se dirigió hacia el - Te lanzare estas piedras y tendrás que esquivarlas en el aire y en un momento atácame con todas tus fuerzas cuando sea necesario - el pájaro subió a una altura muy alta - Ah, y otra cosa mas, cada piedras que esquives tendrás que acercarte un 1 metro - Gohan se alejo 20 metros de Pidgey con una gran cantidad de rocas en los brazos y comenzó a lanzarle una velocidad que podía esquivar Pidgey pero otras le daban y contraatacaba con Placaje y Tornado.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento, Pidgey se recostó en el pasto y se puso a descansar - Muy buen trabajo los dos, pero es hora que yo también me ponga a entrenar - dijo cargando un poco de ki poniendo su brazos en forma de "x" y creo un clon igual que el y comenzaron a golpearse dejando impresionados a los Pokemons, en un momento el clon de Gohan dio un salto dejándolo flotando en el aire y los Pokemons se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, y el Gohan real también se quedo en el aire y comenzaron un ataque directo chocando sus puños. Acto seguido, el clon de Gohan se desvaneció detrás de el y le dio una patada lateral en las costillas pero la bloqueo con su antebrazo izquierdo y lanzo una esfera de ki amarilla en el pecho haciéndolo polvo. Luego intento mejorar su Kame Hame Ha lanzandolo al lago creyendo que no había nadie, pero se equivoco cuando el rayo de luz hizo contacto con el agua, habia una persona en el agua que se golpeo con una roca, y rápidamente fue a salvarla.

Gohan ayudo a la chica, quien quedo inconsciente por la gran ola que creo Gohan, la llevo junto con sus Pokemons y la dejo en el suelo, era una chica de pelo naranja y usaba un traje de baño azul y tenia la misma edad que el. Cuando desperto vio que enfrente suyo estaba Gohan - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el saiyajin preocupado de que casi la ahogaba

-Si, ¿que fue lo que paso? - dijo poniendose un mano a la frente por el gran golpe

-Te golpeaste con una roca cuando... - Gohan no sabia como decirlo y se quedo sin ideas para responder, no podía decir que el mismo hizo que la joven se golpeara -

N-no lose, supongo que te golpeaste muy fuerte cuando tu cabeza hizo contacto con la roca -

-Gracias de todas formas - la chica se levanto pero al parecer se lastimo la pierna izquierda y volvio a sentarse con una mano a la rodilla

-No podrás levantarte, te lastimaste la rodilla - dijo Gohan atando con un pañuelo la rodilla pasmada de la joven - Sera mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, no estas en condiciones de caminar ¿Donde vives? -

-En ciudad Celeste -

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que viajar juntos, te llevare a ciudad celeste si es que quieres -

-Si, claro - dijo mirando a Gohan - ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Gohan ¿Y tu? -

-Misty, ¿Eres entrenador pokemon? -

-Asi es, por ahora me dirijo al primer gimnasio junto con Charmander y Pidgey - dijo mostrandole a sus Pokemon - Sera mejor que sigamos con nuestro viaje, sube a mi espalda - Misty iba subir pero se dio cuenta que estaba en traje de baño y se sonrojo

-E-espera, necesito cambiarme - decia mientras se iba a los arbustos con su ropa, al salir tenia una camisa amarilla con estirantes que estaban sujetos a su short celeste

\- Ahora si, y procura no hacer nada del otro mundo - Gohan no entendió lo que quiso decir Misty y solo se arrodillo sujetando a Misty de las piernas con los brazos.

Y así estuvieron los dos hasta que se hizo de noche y prendieron una fogata mientras comían bayas - Oye, Gohan ¿De donde eres? -

-Pues... vengo de un lugar muy lejos de aquí, no es algo que pueda responder - Gohan se quedo pensando en su familia y amigos, como estaría Milk al enterarse de que Gohan se fue - ¿Y tu que hacías en el lago? -

-Me gusta nadar, tanto como los Pokemon tipo Agua -

-Ya veo, a mi me gusta pelear con personas muy fuertes -

-¿Acaso te gustan los Pokemon tipo Lucha? -

-Si -

A la mañana siguiente, los dos chicos seguían su camino y Misty todavía seguía herida. En un momento, Gohan se empezó a cansar de seguir tan lento - ¿Te parece si vamos mas rápido? Es que me gustaría entrar en calor - Misty asintió y cometió el peor de sus errores. Gohan empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble para Misty, y luego 8 minutos llegaron al final del bosque - Llegamos -

-¿Q-Q-Q-Que? ¿Llegamos? pero eso es imposible debimos tardar una semana minimo -

-¿En serio? Solo llevo dos dias como entrenador -

-¡¿Dos días?! -

-S-si, ¿Por que? - Misty quedo atontada por la pregunta, normalmente a los entrenadores le toma cruzar el bosque Verde una semana o dos.

-Olvídalo -

Los dos fueron a un Centro Pokemon para curar a los Pokemons de Gohan, luego de eso se dirigieron al gimnasio de la ciudad, que era al parecer era tipo Roca. Al entrar, se encontraron con un señor moreno, de ojos chinos (cerrados) como dos lineas horizontales , y pelo castaño.

-¿Acaso bienes a retar al lider del gimnasio? - pregunto el hombre con sus ojos horizontales

-Así es, mi nombre es Gohan y pienso a ganar esta batalla -

-Ya veo, ¿Este es tu primer gimnasio? -

-Así es, señor -

-Entonces comenzare con dos Pokemon - el líder de gimnasio fue a la pared donde se encontraba un estante con 6 Pokeballs, agarrando 2 volvió a su lugar y lanzo a su primer Pokemon: Geodude - Por cierto, mi nombre es Brock -

-Buena suerte, Gohan - le dijo Misty a su amigo, pero el no la necesitaba había entrenado a Charmander y a Pidgey como era debido pero eso no quita que no sean rivales para sus contrincantes.

-Gracias - respondió con una sonrisa sacando una Pokeball de su cinturón - ¡Ve, Pidgey! -

-¡Geodude! ¡Usa Placaje! - el Pokemon tipo Roca se acerco a Pigey para darle un golpe lo cual fue esquivado gracias a la velocidad de Pidgey

-Usa Tornado - pidió Gohan a su Pokemon respondiendo con unos aleteos generando un tornado que movió a Geodude, pero a un siguiendo de pie - ¡Picotazo! - el ave voló rápidamente hacia Geodude como un kamikaze impactando con su pico en la cara de Geodude quien resultaba sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Rizo Defensa! - un brillo surgio en Geodude subiendo su defensa

-¡Pidgey! ¡Usa Ataque de arena! - el tipo Volador uso sus patas para levantar algo de tierra hacia Geodude bajando su precisión dándole oportunidad a Gohan para un ataque - Ahora, Ataque rápido - Pidgey voló a una velocidad espectacular golpeando a Geodude pero ni se inmuta.

-Placaje - Geodude golpeo a Pidgey lo mas fuerte posible dejándolo en el suelo debilitado.

-Regresa, Pidgey, lo hiciste muy bien, descansa - Gohan solo tenia Charmander - Ahora te toca a ti ¡Usa arañazo! - el golpe al no ser tan eficaz fue muy poderoso para Geodude - ¡Ahora Ascuas! - Charmander obedeció a su entrenador lanzando fuego por su cola impactando en Geodude cayendo debilitado.

-¡Regresa! Lo has hecho muy bien - ahora solo le quedaba a uno - ¡Onix, ve! - era una serpiente de roca gigante

-¡Arañazo! -

-¡Fortaleza! -

Charmander al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Onix no fue muy eficaz ya que con cada golpe no lograra nada - Usa Atadura - era Brock quien dio la orden a su Pokemon para que enredara a Charmander con su cola.

-¡Charmander! - el grito de Gohan hizo que uno de sus recuerdos apareciera en su mente viendo sufrir a sus amigos - No... ¡No nos rendiremos! ¡Charmander usa Ascuas! - no respondió, las extremidades de Onix no le dejaban moverse

-Onix, usa Tumba Rocas - la serpiente lo solto dejandolo caer en el suelo y creo rocas que estaban cayendo hacia Charmander. Gohan no podía intervenir, ya que perdería en el acto pero Charmander pudo esquivarlos efectivamente, en ese momento la expresión de Gohan cambio tenia toda la confianza en Charmander.

-Muy bien, Charmander ¡Ascuas! - Charmander saco fuego de su cola hacia Onix golpeándolo, luego corrió hacia el para atacar con su pata izquierda esta vez siendo muy

eficaz - Eso fue...

-...Garra Metal - continuo Misty impresionada por Charmander, al parecer para ella Gohan era un buen entrenador.

-El siguiente golpe determinara todo, tengo que tener cuidado - pensó Brock - Onix, usa Fortaleza - el Pokemon tipo Tierra brillo de un color blanco aumentando su defensa para el siguiente golpe - ¡Ahora, Placaje! -

-¡Garra Metal!

Ambos ataques chocaron quedando un vencedor, Charmander. Onix caía hasta que Brock lo devolvió a su Pokeball - Bien hecho, Onix, descansa. Lo hiciste muy bien, puedo ver la confianza que tienes en tus Pokemons - dijo acercándose a Gohan entregándole una medalla gris - Esta es la medalla Roca, es una prueba que ganaste el primer gimnasio.

-También te daré esto, el MT39 Tumba Rocas -

-Gracias -

-Sera mejor que lleves a Charmander y Pidgey al Centro Pokemon -

Era tarde, Gohan y Misty estaban saliendo del gimnasio dirigiéndose al Centro Pokemon de la ciudad, luego de eso siguieron su camino luego de cenar en el Centro Pokemon para celebrar la victoria de Gohan.

Pero lo que Gohan no sabia es que algo o alguien se encontraba por debajo de la Tierra a unos cuantos kilómetros bajo tierra y que en cualquier momento iba despertar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentarios:**

 **reyoscar455:** Lamento decirte que no va a parecer, pero gracias por interesarte en esta historia.

 **neopercival:** gracias amigo, y si, le di la apariencia de Red. Lamento haber tardado tanto, comencé a escribir otro crossover "Dos saiyajines en Konoha" saludos

Este crossover hace referencia a Pokemon Rojo Fuego y a Pokemon Origin.

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Pokemon no me pertenecen.

Cap 2: Rivales y enemigos

Gohan y Misty continúan su camino hacia Ciudad Celeste, en el trayecto Gohan se enfrenta a un entrenador que usa Pokemons tipo Bicho, en la batalla Charmander evoluciona a un Charmeleon, su tamaño era un poco mas grande y su piel era rojiza.

Los dos llegaron al Mt. Moon donde se encontraron a un soldado del equipo Rocket, quien tenia un Zubat y un Ekans, y es derrotado por Gohan fácilmente. En otra parte de la cueva estaba infectado por otros soldados, Gohan y Misty luchan contra ellos, luego se encuentran con un científico que tenia dos fósiles, Gohan lo derroto y sorprendentemente Pidgey evoluciono a un Pidgeotto, Gohan se emociono mucho que hasta lo abrazo, Gohan agarra el fósil Helix.

Al salir de allí se encontraban en la ruta 4 hasta llegar a Ciudad Celeste.

-Por fin llegamos - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa - Bueno, creo que es aquí donde nuestros caminos se separan -

\- Espera! Aun podemos estar mas tiempo juntos, digo, quiero ver como ganas en el gimnasio! -

\- Estas segura? Y tu familia? -

-No te preocupes por ellos, deberías preocuparte en ganar la siguiente medalla -

-Entonces vamos al gimnasio - Misty le agarro algo cuando escucho eso, no podría decirle que ella era la líder de gimnasio, aun no.

-A-aun es muy pronto para eso, deberíamos desayunar y tendrías que entrenar a tus Pokemon , ya que el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste es muy fuerte - dijo la peli naranja con orgullo.

\- Tu lo conoces? -

\- Claro que no, tonto! Eso solo que...! - No se le ocurria que mas podria decir, asi que uso su arma mas poderosa para los saiyajin, rega arlo hasta tener la razon -  
Desde ahora los gimnasios seran mas extrictos y deberas entrenar mas, mucho mas a tus Pokemons si quieres ganar la Liga Pokemon! Te quedo claro? -

-S-si, mam ..., Quiero decir Misty! - Gohan no paraba de transpirar, la cara de Misty le recordaba a su madre cuando no hacia la tarea.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a comer algo primero - y como un interruptor su cara se transformo en una alegre.

En el centro Pokemon, Gohan y Misty estaban desayunando tranquilamente, bueno, si se puede llamar "tranquilamente" al estilo de comer del semi-saiyajin, tragaba como un animal ni si quiera parecía masticar lo alimentos, Misty le dio un poco de asco y de asombro al ver a su amigo comer de esa forma.

\- No te da vergüenza comer así? -

-Así como siempre -

\- Tus padres no te enseñaron a comer moderadamente? -

-Mi papá comía de esta manera -

\- Tu... papá? -

-Si, el siempre después de entrenar volvía a casa y comía el doble que yo -

\- Y que le paso? - todo se volvió silencioso por unos minutos hasta que volvió con otra pregunta - Es que dijiste "volvía" Acaso se fue de tu casa? - Gohan no contesto,  
ni una palabra. Misty pensó que había metido la pata hasta que surgió una respuesta.

-No quisiera hablar de eso - el saiyajin volteo para evitar el contacto visual y mirar hacia la ventana, solo pudo ver la imagen de su padre sonriendole con los ojos cerrados con la típica sonrisa Son - Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí - se levanto de la sillón dejando el dinero para pagar la comida. Misty también se levanto, pero después de que dejo a salir Gohan por la puerta.

Empezó a alimentar a sus Pokemons con bayas que junto en lo arboles antes de llegar a la ciudad, Charmeleon estaba devorando tan rápido las bayas como Pidgeotto "Char, Char" decía el pequeño dragón rojizo disfrutando de la comida eso hizo que Gohan se riera un poco.

Misty se acerco a Gohan viendo como sonreía, al parecer ver esa forma de relacionarse con los Pokemons le dio una nueva perspectiva de l - Sera mejor que nos digiramos al gimnasio - hablo el saiyajin con una sonrisa tomando de la mano a Misty la cual tuvo un leve sonrojo.

-E-e-espera, t-tengo algo que decirte... - no pudo terminar de hablar, se escucho un " Oye!" proveniente del puente de Ciudad Celeste donde corría un chico de pelo naranja y chaqueta verde con una camisa negra adentro.

-Green, Que haces aquí? -

-Lo mismo me pregunto, no puedo creer que hayas llegado a Ciudad Celeste tan rápido -

-Si, Como llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido? - Green no podía contestar a eso, seria muy vergonzoso decirlo, y sobre todo enfrente de una chica.

\- Eso no te incumbe! -

Flashback

Green se encontraba en el Bosque Verde caminando tranquilamente a unos pasos mas adelante que Gohan. Mirando el entorno, se encontro con unos Pidgey y Pidgeotto en el aire y en los arboles, Caterpies y Weedles en los arbustos y en algunos arboles.

Pero mas adentro del bosque se encontró, y muy rara a la vez, con un Abra(1), luego de derrotarlo saco una Pokeball y la lanzo hacia el Pokemon tipo Psíquico sonando con el típico "click". Celebrando su victoria, saco a su Pokemon quien lo acaricio en la cabeza luego que pasaran 3 segundos y apareciera a afuera de un Centro Pokemon.

Pero sucedió algo que no esperaba, Abra se había ido. Green no lo pudo creer y se cayo al piso y llorando comicamente. En ese momento, entro al Centro Pokemon y pidió si podían cancelar la captura del Pokemon(2).

Fin del Flashback

-Como sea, Quieres tener una batalla Pokemon? - dijo Green apuntando la Pokeball, quien adentro estaba Squirtle.

-De acuerdo, sera un buen entrenamiento para mis Pokemons para ganar el gimnasio - dijo con entusiasmo

-Aun no has enfrentado al lider del gimnasio? Pff, yo ya tengo dos medallas, por ende soy mas fuerte que tu -

-Eso ya lo veremos -

-Buena suerte, Gohan - Green se había olvidado de ella, le pareció bonita que no dudo en guiñarle un ojo y mostrarle una sonrisa picara con su brillo que parecía de las típicas propagandas de televisión sobre un nuevo producto dental.

Los dos entrenadores se alejaron con un salto para dejar abierto el campo de batalla.

\- Ve, Abra!(3) -

\- Ve, Pidgeotto! -

Los dos jóvenes lanzaron sus respectivas Pokeballs hacia a su oponente - Golpe Cuerpo! -

\- Esquivalo y usa Tornado! - su compañero reacciono rápido a su pedido esquivando el ataque de Abra con mucha facilidad con un salto manteniendo sus alas abiertas para quedar suspendido en el aire y crear un tornado muy poderoso que debilito al Pokemon de Green en tan solo un golpe.

-Vaya, es muy bueno. Se nota que ha entrenado a sus Pokemons, pero yo no puedo perder - pensó con toda la confianza del mundo regresando a Abra a su Pokeball - Rattata! - enviando a su segundo Pokemon - Placaje! - el pequeño ratón para su tamaño era muy veloz y podía saltar a una altura mas alta a la que el Pidgeotto, sin duda es un prodigio entre su raza.

El ave recibió el golpe devolviéndolo a tierra pero aun de pie - Usa Ataque rápido -

-Otra vez, Placaje -

Los dos Pokemon chocaron entre si generando el típico sonido de dos golpes mientras que los Pokemons estaban en sus lugares opuestos, pero Pidgeotto no pudo soportar el golpe, fue demasiado para el. Una batalla corta.

-Bien hecho, Pidgeotto, descansa - regreso a su Pokemon dejando solo a su fiel y primer compañero - Ve, Charmeleon! -

El pequeño dragón rojizo salio con todo la emoción del mundo sacando fuego por la boca - Rattata, Látigo! - el peque o roedor uso su movimiento para bajar la defensa de Charmeleon (Lo admito, no se como explicar el movimiento paso por paso "Látigo" para bajar la defensa XD) - Ataque rápido! -

\- Garra Metal! -

Al igual que la vez anterior los Pokemons se dispusieron a atacar al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez Charmeleon fue mas rápido y le dio un gran golpe a Rattata con su garra derecha, dejando al pobre ratón debilitado. Green no tuvo palabras para esto, con un solo movimiento venció a su segundo mejor Pokemon, después de todo eran uno de los iniciales.

-Creo que no hace falta esperar mas para terminar esta batalla. Lo siento, Pidgeotto, sera para la próxima - dijo Green lanzando a su fiel compañero - Ve, Squirtle! -

-Aun que no allá evolucionado no voy a subestimarlo, parece que tiene un gran potencial al igual que Charmeleon -

\- Burbujas! -

\- Ascuas! -

Las dos técnicas chocaron entre si generando una neblina - Eso fue muy poderoso, este combate puede terminar en un empate - fue lo que pensó Misty al ver a eso dos Pokemon recibiendo las ordenes de sus entrenadores.

\- Ara azo! -

\- Esquivalo! - no llego, la velocidad es muy inferior pero la defensa sigue resistiendo sus ataques por el caparazón de tortuga - Tsk, Látigo - bajo la defensa de Charmeleon exitosamente.

-Contrarrestalo con Gruñido - Charmeleon dio un gran rugido que pudo asegurar que hasta fue visible y empujo unos centímetros a Squirtle - Ahora, Garra Metal! -

-Usa Refugio - la tortuguita se escondió en su caparazón recibiendo de lleno el ataque pero no fue nada, su defensa también aumento - Mordisco - salio de su escondite y mordió a Charmeleon en el cuello mientras gritaba de dolor.

-Charmeleon, regresa! -

Perdió, Gohan no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, esta escena le recordaba mucho al ataque de los Cell jr. ver a sus amigos siendo lastimados, sangrando y golpeados hasta que recupero la consciencia. Ya no se trataba de salvar al mundo, esta vez podia disfrutar una batalla Pokemon sin tener el destino de la Tierra en sus manos.

-Vaya, perdiste. En el fondo me das pena, andar por ahi tranquilo en cada batalla eso es ridiculo - Green da un suspiro, saca algo del bolsillo y se lo entrega a Gohan -  
Es un Memorin, te servira para contactarte con las personas que vayas a enfrentarte. Y una cosa mas, hay un tipo llamado Bill, un Poke-maniaco, el me ayudo a agregar las entradas de la Pokedex deberias verlo -

\- En donde...? -

-Buscalo, no te voy a volver ayudar, Bye-bye - Green se alejo lo suficiente de Gohan y Misty

-Hph, ese chico es un engreído - dijo Misty un poco molesta

-No lose, ya he conocido personas como l - dijo recordando al Señor Piccoro y a Vegeta - Voy a encontrar a Bill, no debe estar tan lejos de aquí -

-Si, pero primero hay que sanar a tus Pokemons -

Luego de salir del Centro Pokemon, con sus Pokemon recien curados, Gohan y Misty cruzan el mismo puente de donde aparecio Green. En el trayecto se encontraron con cinco aprendices de la edad de Gohan, luego de derrotarlos facilmente el que parecia ser un soldado del Equipo Rocket le comenta:

\- Felicidades! Has superado a nuestros cinco aprendices creo que serias un buen adicional en nuestro equipo, por cierto toma - el soldado le entrega una pepita de oro a Gohan el cual se sorprendió - Y que dices, te unes? -

\- Porque lo haria? Despues de todo ustedes son solo ladrones de Pokemon, no acepto -

-Vamos, es parte del trabajo te pagaremos -

-No me importa, solo quiero proteger a los Pokemon de tipos como ustedes -

-Muy mala elección - Gohan y Misty ya sabían lo que venia - Ve, Ekans! - una serpiente morada salio de su Pokeball quedando enfrente de su entrenador.

\- Pidgeotto, sal ahora! -

\- Usa Malicioso! - grito el soldado haciendo que Ekans intimidara a Pidgeotto con una mirada escalofriante

-Tornado - Pidgeotto agito sus alas lo mas rápido posible y creo un tornado que golpeo brutalmente a Ekans - Terminemos con esto, Ataque Rápido! - Pidgeotto fue volando muy rápido hacia su adversario sin que este le dejara recibir una orden de su entrenador, al recibir el ataque Ekans cayo rendido.

-Vuelve, Ekans - dijo el soldado del equipo Rocket - Ve, Zubat! -

-(Creo que esto se vuelve repetitivo, todos los soldados del equipo Rocket tenían los mismos Pokemon) Usa, Placaje! - ordeno Gohan a su Pokemon quien dio un buen golpe al Zubat dejándolo inconsciente de un solo golpe.

\- C-Como pude perder? Y vencido por un ni o de 10 a os -

-Es que no entrenas a tus Pokemon y personas como tu solo usan a los Pokemon como herramientas. Y otra cosa, tengo 11 años - dijo retirandose del puente con Misty

\- Es lo mismo! -

Mi entras ellos caminaban - Oye, Misty, toma - Gohan le entrego la pepita de oro.

-Pero Gohan, esto no puede ser mio tu la ganaste - dijo Misty retirando el regalo en sus manos - Ademas, esto se vende -

\- Se vende? -

-Claro tonto, es oro, por supuesto que se vende -

Siguiendo su camino, intentando encontrar la casa de Bill, los dos ven una casa con el buzón con el nombre "Bill" y tocaron la puerta para ver si había alguien, pero nadie contestaba y tuvieron que entrar ya que la puerta no tenia seguro. La habitación estaba repleta de papeles tirados en el piso junto a un cesto de basura lleno de papeles y una extra a maquina con dos cabinas.

Misty volteo a una esquina de la pared y vio a un Pokemon muy lindo que no pudo parar de abrazarlo, parecía estar sofocado Oye, ya suéltame! - Misty pudo jurar que la voz provenía del Pokemon ya que tenia una voz grave y podía hablar? En ese momento Misty lo soltó muy asustada , incluso se puso atrás de Gohan mientras que nuestro héroe estaba muy calmado como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

-Lamento asustarte, es que arruine un experimento y me mezcle con un Pokemon. Haganme un favor vallan a mi computadora y cuando este en el tele-transporte ejecuten "Separación Celular" - dijo Bill mientras que Gohan iba directo a la computadora y Misty trataba de calmarse. Cuando Gohan ejecuto el programa varias luces salieron de la maquina,  
en la cabina izquierda salio un hombre de pelo casta o, con una bata de laboratorio, una camisa azul y pantalon amarillo - Han venido a verme, no? -

-Si - contesto Gohan

-Se los agradezco, toma - Bill le entrego un ticket con unas letras "S.S.A" - El crucero S. esta en la Ciudad Carmin deberían ir. Los pasajeros son entrenadores igual que el capitán. Me invitaron a una fiesta pero estoy muy ocupado, si quieren pueden ir por mi. También es buena idea para que estén juntos - dijo provocando un sonrojo de parte de los dos.

\- N-No es lo que parece...! - dijo Misty - Solo somos amigos -

-Jajaja, descuida, era una broma -

Los dos salieron de la casa de Bill y se dirigían a la ciudad - Bueno, tengo que irme - dijo Misty corriendo levantando la mano en forma de saludo. Mientras que nuestro héroe seguía su camino al gimnasio, al entrar vio que el terreno era pura agua pero con una plataforma, cuando ve hacia al frente aparece Misty con el mismo traje de baño azul.

-Misty, Que haces acá? -

\- No es obvio? Soy la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste - dijo con orgullo

-Eso es explica porque actuabas muy rara -

-Muy bien, que la batalla comience - dijo el arbitro que estaba en una pared. Los dos Entrenadores Pokemon caminaron hasta uno de los flotadores para quedar frente a frente.

-Ve, Staryu -

-Adelante, Pidgeotto - Gohan lanzo su Pokeball al aire sabiendo que Pidgeotto tendría mas ventaja estando en el aire - Usa Ataque Rápido! -

-Defiéndete con Fortaleza - orden Misty a lo cual Staryu empezó a brillar aumentando su defensa resistiendo el ataque del Pokemon de Gohan - Hidropulso! - Stryu lanzo con gran potencia un gran chorro de agua pero fue esquivado.

-Placaje - para ser uno de los ataques principales de Pidgeotto fue muy potente gracias al entrenamiento de Gohan - Ahora At. Rápido! - ese ultimo golpe dejo a Staryu debilitado.

-Regresa, Staryu, lo has hecho muy bien - dijo Misty para luego lanzarle una mirada seria al saiyajin - (Se nota que es mas fuerte que antes, pero lo lamento mi amigo este combate termina aquí) Adelante, Starmie - dijo lanzando a su ultimo Pokemon que era la forma evolucionada de Staryu pero de color violeta.

-Regresa, Pidgeotto. Tu puedes, Charmeleon! - dijo escogiendo a su fiel compañero - Ara azo!

\- Rapidez! - la velocidad con la que ataco Starmie fue muy rápido sin dejar a Charmeleon esquivarlo - Ahora, Hidropulso! - exclamo Misty usando el movimiento especial de Starmie dándole de lleno al Pokemon inicial de Gohan - No podrás derrotarme, los tipo agua son muy efectivos contra los tipo fuego -

-Eso no importa, mientras yo confié en Charmeleon se que él podrá ganar sin ninguna duda - exclamo con determinación mirando a Charmeleon y este le devolvió una sonrisa - Usa Ascuas - aunque que el ataque fue débil para Starmie estos dos no cesaron - Garra Metal! -

-Fortaleza -

\- Ascuas! - Charmeleon disparando de su cola le dio a Starmie, y cuando hizo contacto con la estrella de mar quedo en estado quemado. Los dos Pokemon de tipo opuesto estaban a 10 metros de distancia, solo un ataque definirá el ataque y los dos lo tenían en mente.

\- Ara azo! -

\- Rapidez! -

Charmeleon fue a toda velocidad contra Starmie mientras este lanzaba estrellas siendo esquivadas por este recibiendo el golpe final, dejándolo fuera de combate - Starmie no puede continuar, el ganador es Gohan - dijo el arbitro

Gohan fue por Charmeleon para darle un gran abrazo sin contar que este le quemaría la cabeza pero eso no le molesto porque sabia que era su forma de celebrar - Regresa Starmie, felicidades Gohan ganaste la medalla "Cascada" - dijo Misty entregándole la medalla del gimnasio - También te daré este M.T, contiene Hidropulso -

-Gracias, Misty, espero que podamos volver a tener otra batalla juntos - dijo Gohan regalandole una sonrisa haciendo que ella le de una igual. Y sin nada que decir, nuestro h roe iba directo a la salida del gimnasio.

-Espera, creo que podemos seguir el camino juntos - dijo Misty teniendo una idea, aunque no sabia si iba a funcionar.

Los dos fueron al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Celeste para que Gohan pudiera sanar a sus Pokemon y Misty uso la computadora para comunicarse con sus hermanas preguntándoles si podían hacerse cargo del gimnasio - Por favor, solo serán unas semanas... tal vez meses -

-Ay, pero Misty nosotras estamos de vacaciones -

\- Por favor...! Se los compensare de alguna forma -

-Ash, esta bien, pero nos debes una grande -

\- Ustedes son las mejores! -

-Si, si, ahora déjanos tenemos cosas que hacer -

Cuando Gohan recibió a sus Pokemon de vuelta, Misty fue a darles las buenas noticias - Eh? En serio, podemos seguir el camino juntos? Eso es fantástico, hay trabajo que hacer, tengo que entrenar a Pidgeotto y a Charmeleon para hacerlos mas fuertes -

-Oh no, nada de eso, vamos a ir a Ciudad Carmin y tomaremos ese crucero que dijo Bill - dijo agarrando la parte de atrás de la chaqueta arrastrándolo afuera del Centro Pokemon.

-Si ma- Misty! -

Continuara...

(1) Eso lo invente yo, jejeje.

(2) Eso también lo invente yo, sabiendo que se puede comprar Pokeballs en la tienda, quería inventar esta maquina para mas adelante. Y la verdad no se si existe en el anime de Pokemon.

(3) Ahí me olvide por completo que Green/Gary tenia un Abra en el Rojo Fuego, mi error.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

 **victor0606** : hola amigo, bueno, Gohan solo va a tener a Misty en su viaje. El final de la aventura va a ser algo "épico" por así decirlo pero si, Gohan va a ir a otra región. Gohan va a ir al Alto Mando mas no puedo decir ya que quiero evitar Spoilers.

 **Guest** : que bueno que te gusto, Gohan va a tener 6 Pokemon y en la segunda parte va a aparecer otro en su equipo.

 **neopercival** : la verdad es que quería poner mas rivalidad y un poco de emoción en la historia y no como el juego que tenias que ganar obligatoriamente.

 **Alister01** : hola amigo, va a haber personajes de DBZ y si, habrá romance. Me leí tu ultimo capitulo de "Un saiyajin en Konoha" y estuvo muy bueno, espero que escribas muy pronto. Saludos.

 **Omegachaotic** : que bueno que te gusto, aunque no entendí bien tu sugerencia.

 **reyoscar455** : gracias eso significa mucho, y habrá buenas batallas y el final sera muy bueno aunque no puedo decir detalles.

 **Este crossover hace referencia a Pokemon Rojo Fuego y a Pokemon Origin.**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

Cap 3: Torre Pokemon (parte 1)

Gohan y Misty llegaron a Ciudad Carmin después de pelear contra algunos entrenadores que hubo en la zona y también tuvo tiempo de entrenar a Pidgeotto y Charmeleon para el siguiente gimnasio, quien lo gano facilmente, y la revancha contra Green, en solo pensar en eso lo entusiasmaba.

Los dos fueron a almorzar ya que estaban cansados de comer las bayas que habían entre los arboles, al terminar Gohan fue al crucero S. que menciono Bill. En ese momento Gohan se encontró con Green.

-Hey, Gohan - dijo Green con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el - Como va tu Pokedex? Apuesto que no atrapaste a ninguno - dijo en forma burlona.

-Pues no, por ahora quiero encontrar a mi equipo, pero te aseguro que después de ganar la Liga Pokemon voy a comenzar la captura de todos los Pokemon - dijo de forma segura y confiada.

-Ja, pues ten en cuenta que tener solo dos Pokemon no bastara para llegar a mi nivel -

-¿En serio? Pues fíjate que Gohan a entrenado a sus Pokemon estando a un nivel mas alto que los tuyos - dijo Misty poniendo su manos en su cadera con enojo ya que Green le pareció bastante engreído.

-Bonjour, creo que nos conocemos pero no nos presentaron - dijo Green con un tono pícaro tomando la mano de Misty para después darle un beso en la mano, después ella la retiro para luego darle una cachetada -¡Auch! Por que hiciste eso? - pero ella no le contesto solo se dio vuelta con los brazos entrelazados.

-Green, Quieres tener una batalla Pokemon? -

-Si, me gustaría ver cuanto has progresado aunque no creo que la diferencia sea demasiada -

Los dos rivales se distanciaron quedando Misty como arbitro - Adelante, Pidgeotto - dijeron ambos lanzando a su Pokemon que consistía en dos aves iguales pero con estadísticas diferentes.

-¡Placaje! - orden Green mientras que Pidgeotto seguía las ordenes el ataque falló siendo esquivado por el Pokemon de Gohan.

\- Ataque Rápido! - Pidgeotto, a toda velocidad, fue a su rival quien no pudo ni mirar de donde venia el ataque cayendo rendido de un solo golpe.

-¡¿C-Como?! - se impresiono Green al ver como su Pokemon fue derrotado fácilmente - Regresa. Ve, Raticate - la pelea se volvió un poco difícil para Green ya que no esperaba que Gohan halla subido el nivel de tal manera de los Pokemon dejando a Gohan como ganador de la batalla.

-No me lo puedo creer... - dijo Green regresando a Wartortle, su Pokemon evolucionado - Lo has hecho bien, para ser un principiante. El capitán del barco tiene una MO llamada "Corte", pero para ser un Capitán es un poco sensible al mar, jajaja, bye-bye - se despidió Green dirigiéndose tranquilamente a la salida.

Gohan y Misty entraron a la oficina del Capitán y percibieron un feo olor ah dentro, el viejo Capitán se encontraba en su escritorio sentado ya que al parecer no se sentía muy bien.

-Creo que no se siente bien - susurro Misty

-Si, hay que hacerlo sentir mejor o sino terminara ensuciar todo el lugar y el olor llegara a los bunkers -

-Si... -

\- Ah? Oh, disculpen, no los vi ah seguro han venido por el movimiento Corte -

-Así es señor, mi nombre es Gohan y quiero que me enseñe esa técnica para que mis Pokemon las use -

-Ah, si... Ahí voy... - dijo el pobre hombre con nauseas que le dio ganas de vomitar en el tacho que había al lado provocando un terrible asco a Misty.

-Déjeme ayudarlo - dijo Gohan acercándose al hombre para poner sus manos en sus hombros dándole un buen masaje relajando completamente su cuerpo.

-Ahhhhh, gracias jovencito, ya me siento mucho mejor ahora. Toma, es el MO "Corte", solo podrás enseñarles a los Pokemon que puedan usarlo -

\- Wow! Gracias, señor! -

Gohan y Misty fueron al Centro Pokemon para curar las heridas de Pidgeotto y de Charmeleon, y tambien para llamar al Profesor Oak para contarle lo que fue de su viaje -Hola, Profesor Oak - saludo Gohan desde una computadora del Centro Pokemon

-Oh, Gohan, me da gusto volver a verte, como vas con la Pokedex -

-Por ahora solo tengo 2 Pokemon, Charmander evoluciono al igual que Pidgey -

\- Solamente dos? -

-Si, mi idea es tener un equipo de seis Pokemon para enfrentarme a la Liga Pokemon, luego voy a completar la Pokedex definitivamente -

-Vaya, de hecho, eso es una buena idea, pero creo que Green llegara a completar la Pokedex primero y creo que con dos Pokemon no te servirá ganar el siguiente gimnasio -

\- Fue lo que le dije! - habló Misty apareciendo al lado de Gohan.

\- ¿Ah? Vos sos la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste -

-Así es, nadie es mas fuerte que yo - dijo con orgullo

-Pero pensé que tus hermanas eran mas fuertes - dijo Gohan para luego recibir un golpe de parte de Misty.

-Jaja, los chicos de hoy en día, Gohan Cuantas medallas tienes hasta ahora? -

-Por ahora solo 3 -

-Por ahora vas por buen camino, recuerda que solo podes tener máximo 6 Pokemon y cuando captures mas se iran directamente a la PC del Centro Pokemon -

-Entiendo, gracias, Profesor solo una cosa mas Donde queda el siguiente gimnasio? -

-Mmmm... déjame ver, si mi memoria no me falla, teniendo 3 medallas tienes que ir al gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, pasando por el Túnel Roca que se ubica en la Ruta 10 y luego pasar por Pueblo Lavanda - dijo el profesor Oak tratando de no olvidar ningún detalle.

-Oh, gracias, adiós Profesor Oak - dijo Gohan apagando la computadora para después ser llamado por la enfermera Joey devolviendole sus Pokemon.

El camino fue largo para nuestros entrenadores Pokemon, tuvieron que enfrentarse a duros entrenadores en el camino, pero luego de llegar al Tunel Roca Misty saco una linterna para ver mejor saliendo después de dar vueltas por el túnel al fin llegaron al Pueblo Lavanda.

-Así que este es Pueblo Lavanda... - dijo Gohan viendo la ciudad desde lejos y se notaba muy peque a excepto por una torre que era notablemente alta, el saiyajin sentía curiosidad sobre ese lugar, pero su estomago intervino en su camino - Tengo hambre, vayamos a un Centro Pokemon -

-Ohhh, no, claro que no, ya fue suficiente de gastos, podríamos comer algo distinto, sabes? -

\- Sabes cocinar? - pregunto Gohan.

\- Eh?, P-Pues claro que si, no es tan difícil -

-Bueno, entonces traeré algo para que puedas cocinar -

-Esta bien, necesitare algo de esto para cocinar - dijo Misty entregandole una hoja de papel con varios ingredientes con la cantidad necesaria.

Una vez que Gohan se dirigió a Pueblo Lavanda compro todo lo que le pidió Misty, en el camino de ida y vuelta escuchaba algo sobre la Torre Pokemon, fantasmas, otros decían que solo eran historias para asustar a la gente. Cuando volvió con Misty él solo se quedo sentado en una piedra mirando a Misty con una sonrisa viendo que preparaba poniéndola nerviosa.

-Muy bien, solo tengo que... - dijo sacando una bolsa de azúcar pero teniendo una abertura en la parte de abajo sacando mas azúcar de lo que planeaba - Ay no, esto va a ser demasiado dulce, ah, lo tengo le voy a poner Sal, eso contrarrestara el azúcar - dijo tirando mas de la cuenta - Ay, no! -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Gohan

-Nada, todo esta en orden -

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -

-No, vos quédate ahí y no te muevas - dijo intimidando a Gohan. Terminando con la "sopa", Misty sirvió en dos platos hondos una sopa de color violeta sacandole una gota de sudor en la frente al igual que sus Pokemon que salieron de sus Pokeball - Esta es una receta, la llamo "el estofado misterioso de Misty" y contiene 25 sabores diferentes - dijo Misty entregándole la sopa a Gohan pero este solamente alejo sus manos para evitar tener eso cerca - Que pasa? No tienes hambre? -

-S-si, al parecer se me quito el hambre después de salir del túnel -

-Pero si acabamos de salir -

-B-bueno... Este... -

-Hmp, creo que piensas que soy una mala cocinera -

-Si, digo, no, bueno... - dijo Gohan un poco nervioso - Ayúdenme chicos - pero ellos solo regresaron en sus Pokeball.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes - dijo Misty poniendo en su boca una cucharada de su "sopa" poniendo una cara azul sintiendo el feo sabor del liquido quemando sus papilas gustativas.

-Y... Que sabor tiene? - pregunto

-Es... increíble, tiene un sabor único... - dijo con una sonrisa falsa sin dejar de sentir el feo sabor pero luego puso una cara de enojo mirando fijamente hacia Gohan - Pero igual te lo vas a comer -

-¡¿Que?! Aleja a ese monstruo liquido de mi -

-Ahhhh, no, vos querías comer y vas a comer - dijo Misty acercándose a Gohan con una cara seria con una cuchara llena de sopa.

-En serio, Misty, no quiero morir - dijo retrocediendo hasta toparse con un árbol dejándolo sin salida. Pero antes de que Misty pudiera poner la cuchara en su boca este se fue a la derecha.

-Ven aquí - dijo Misty corriendo hacia el saiyajin pero este se tropezó con una roca mientras corría hacia atrás y ella también se resbalo gracias a que perdió equilibrio por un momento, una vez que Gohan cayo al suelo Misty cayo encima de l derramando la cuchara y separando todo el espacio que había entre ellos, Misty accidentalmente beso a Gohan en sus labios.

Los dos estaban quietos en el mismo lugar durante 5 segundos hasta que Misty se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y ella simplemente levanto sus brazos mirando a Gohan con un leve sonrojo, avergonzada de lo que hizo cambio su cara lentamente a una de ira.

-Ay, no - fue lo único que dijo Gohan en la noche ya que recibió un fuerte golpe, o mas bien unos golpes, en la cara dejándola hinchada y con algunos moretones. Al día siguiente Gohan se levanto y lo primero que vio fue a Misty haciendo el desayuno pero una vez que volteo lo miro con una cara que decía "si dice algo, te mato".

-Toma - dijo dándole un tazón de arroz con un huevo y esta vez tenia un buen olor y cuando lo probo se le hizo agua a la boca y lo comió rápidamente, los Pokemon de Gohan salieron desde que percibieron ese olor tan delicioso y Misty con una sonrisa les dio un plato a los 2 Pokemon incluyendo a los suyos.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, los dos se dirigieron al Pueblo Lavanda para comprar provisiones ya que se acabo todo anoche - Escucha, te perdono por lo de ayer ya que solo fue un accidente y si dices algo te quedas sin comida por dos días - dijo Misty con los ojos cerrados sin darle la mirada a Gohan y este respondió afirmativamente.

-Pero también tuviste la cul... - fue interrumpido por la mirada furtiva de Misty y solo se callo poniendo sus dos manos en su boca.

Mientras compraban en un almacén Gohan esperaba en un fila de 6 personas esperando a Misty ya que olvido agarrar algo, pero mientras esperaba aburrido dos personas estaban hablando sobre unos fantasmas en la Torre Pokemon.

-Ehh, disculpen, pero ¿Que es eso de la "Torre Pokemon"? -

-Es el cementerio de los Pokemon -

\- Un cementerio? -

-Así es - dijo una chica que estaba al lado del se or apuntando hacia la torre que vieron ayer, era una torre de color blanca con una cúpula en el centro - Los Pokemon que mueren se entierran ahí -

-Las personas vienen a darle el descanso eterno a sus Pokemon. También hay Pokemon fantasma, aunque se dice que es solo un rumor - dijo el mismo hombre poniéndose al lado de la señora.

\- Acaso crees en los fantasmas? - pregunto la chica

-Ehh... Bueno, supongo que si -

-Ah, Entonces esa mano blanca en tu hombro es un fantasma? - esto hizo mirar a Gohan de ambos lados pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante...

-Vamos, no me atusen... ¿Así? - no había nadie, parecía que le estaban jugando una broma pero no fue así desaparecieron en 2 segundos sin dar pista alguna. Luego sintió un toque en su hombro - Bueno, ya fue suficiente que significa esto? - pero Gohan solo vio a Misty con una cara muy molesta.

\- Por que no estas en la fila? -

-Es que... había algunas personas hablándome sobre la Torre Pokemon - respondió con las manos en alto para evitar un golpe o una palabrota de Misty pero esto fue interrumpido por la cajera que ya había terminado de recibir a los clientes y solo faltaban ellos.

-Disculpen, Acaso van a ir a la Torre Pokemon? - pregunto una se ora de 60 a os con un delantal azul, camisa azul y rayas blancas y pelo gris.

-Así es, señora - respondió Gohan sin dejar que Misty opinara sobre eso.

-En ese caso deberían ir a la Casa Pokemon -

Gracias a los datos de la se ora, Gohan y Misty se dirigieron a la "Casa Pokemon" que estaba a dos casas del Centro Pokemon. Una vez que entraron, Gohan y Misty vieron que solo era un casa normal y ademas de no haber nadie no parecía la gran cosa - Hola!, hay alguien? - pregunto Gohan - Ahí voy! - dijo una chica entrando por una puerta de madera, tenia el pelo casta o con dos coletas, ojos azules, usaba una camisa rosa y una falda color blanco y unos zapatos marrones y parecía tener la misma edad que Gohan.

-Disculpa, Pero que es exactamente este lugar? - pregunto Misty

-Vengan les voy a mostrar - dijo llevándolos a la misma puerta donde entro y vieron que habían muchos Pokemon y la gente acariciaba, alimentaba, cepillaba y jugaba con los Pokemon y también ayudaba en el local.

-Hay muchos Pokemon abandonados - dijo Misty

-El señor Fuji construyo esta casa para los Pokemon y dijo: "Hay gente que solo piensa que los Pokemon son solo herramientas o juguetes". El la re-modelo y la adapto para que sirviera como albergue para los Pokemon -

-Que lindos son - dijo Misty dirigirse a un Oddish para después acariciarlo.

-El señor Fuji debe ser una buena persona con los Pokemon - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa al ver que los Pokemon son felices excepto uno.

-Así es, por eso la gente viene acá y se hacen voluntarios. Y yo también lo soy, mi nombre es Reina - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Reina? Ese es un lindo nombre - dijo Gohan sacandole un leve sonrojo - Mi nombre es Gohan mucho gusto en conocerte - al decir puso su mano en el aire para que después Reina respondiera el saludo. Luego se fijo en los Pokemon y había uno que estaba en una esquina alejado y con un hueso en la mano - ¿Cual es este Pokemon? - pregunto Gohan apoyándose en la puerta de madera.

-Es un bebe Cubone. No tiene problemas con el señor Fuji pero el no se acerca a las personas.

\- Por que? - pregunto el saiyajin

-El Equipo Rocket - dijo directamente Gohan no tardo ni un segundo en recordar o de saber de quienes se trataban ya se enfrento con ellos en el - Fue en el campo cerca del pueblo y los del equipo Rocket aparecieron capturando a todo tipo de Pokemon salvaje y Cubone fue protegido por su madre, Marowack, pero por desgracia... Murio -  
Gohan apretó las manos contra la puerta, no podía creer que ellos hubieran ido tan lejos, no dejaría que los lastime de nuevo - El señor Fuji cuido de el y Cubone no fue él mismo desde entonces -

-Los del Equipo Rocket fueron demasiado lejos esta vez - dijo Gohan con irritación.

-¿Oye, estas bien? - pregunto Reina tomando su mano derecha ya que se preocupo por el.

\- ¿Ah?, si, no te preocupes, me dijeron que debía venir aca antes de ir a la Torre Pokemon, ahora se por que. Quisiera conocer al señor Fuji, ¿Sabes donde esta? -

-Sobre eso.. - fue interrumpida cuando un hombre de camisa verde y rayas amarillas, con pelo castaño entro rápidamente a la Casa Pokemon.

\- Oigan todos, ya se donde esta el señor Fuji! -

\- Donde esta? - pregunto Reina

-Alguien lo vio entrar por la Torre Pokemon -

\- Que sucede? - pregunto Misty pero su compañero no le respondió.

\- Que fue lo que paso en la Torre Pokemon? - pregunto Gohan con seriedad.

-El Equipo Rocket esta usando la Torre Pokemon como escondite. Llegaron a esta ciudad y lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a la cima de la Torre Pokemon, y lo peor es que no dejan entrar a la gente para rezar a sus Pokemon -

-Una vez fui a la Torre Pokemon de noche suponiendo que el Equipo Rocket no vería llegar pero un fantasma no me dejo pasar y lo único que decía era " Lárgate! Lárgate!" -

\- Oigan, hay que hacer algo! - dijo Reina llamando la atención de todos los presentes - Tenemos que salvar al señor Fuji del Equipo Rocket - pero las personas se negaban ya sea por el Equipo Rocket, los fantasmas o por cualquier otra cosa y eso solo enfurecía a Reina - ¡¿Como pueden decir eso?! -

-Yo iré - dijo Gohan en seco

\- Estas loco? No podremos enfrentar al equipo Rocket si hay un fantasma o si son mas fuerte que antes - dijo Misty pero este no se nego y sin darle la vista le contesto.

-Entonces quédate acá, yo voy por el señor Fuji, el Equipo Rocket es la razón por la que la madre de Cubone este muerta, si no vas es tu problema pero yo me decido a ir este de acuerdo o no - dijo con un tono serio que no se notaba muy a menudo.

-Pero Gohan... - dijo Reina pero fue interrumpida por las siguientes palabras de Gohan.

-Tranquila, Reina, te prometo que todo estará bien y que el señor Fuji va estar a salvo - antes de que Gohan pudiera pasar por la puerta de salida Misty le agarro del brazo.

\- Acaso eres un idiota que pasa si...? -

-Ya perdí a mi padre, ese día fue mi culpa que el acabara muerto. No cometeré el mismo error con el señor Fuji - dijo Gohan sorprendiendo a todos sobre todo a Misty.

 **Flashback**

Green se encontraba en la puerta de la Casa Pokemon escuchando desde la puerta medio abierta y escucho que el Equipo Rocket esta en la Torre Pokemon y que el señor Fuji se encuentra cautivo - Así que es eso... - dijo en voz baja para no llamar la atención y después cerrar la puerta - Así que solo tengo que derrotar a los del Equipo Rocket antes que Gohan lo haga. Y me convertiré en un héroe -

 **Fin del Flashback**

Eran las 8 de la noche, apenas se podía ver la Torre Pokemon con tanta niebla, Gohan se encontraba caminando en la noche con una cara que mostraba seriedad y determinación una vez que el saiyajin subió las escaleras había dos guardias con el uniforme del Equipo Rocket - Que hace un mocoso como vos a esta hora? Mejor regresa a casa peque o -  
cuando termino de hablar Gohan no mostró ninguna emoción o expresión solamente se veía su mirada baja luego los miro a ambos y le dio un golpe en el estomago y al otro un golpe en la nuca.

El solo siguió su camino sin decir nada solo se podía ver su cara llena de ira y solo recordar las cosas que Cubone y recordar o incluso verlos lo enfurecía mas. Nadie fue estorbando el camino de Gohan, pudo subir 2 pisos tranquilamente sin la presencia de un Pokemon pero había un Pokemon oculto espiándolo desde lejos.

-Esto se acaba aquí, Equipo Rocket - fue lo único que dijo

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

 **victor0606:** hola amigo, que bueno que te gusto la parte 1, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que eso no puedo decirte pero igual no los va usar excepto a uno que va a pelear junto a Gohan al final.

 **neopercival:** Gohan solo va a conocer a los Pokemon de Kanto, va a viajar a las islas Prima, Secunda y Tera. Es verdad, Giovanni va a esperar un terrible dolor (XD), nos vemos luego

 **reyoscar455:** que bueno que te gusto, la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, y es a tres Pokemon legendarios.

 **Alister01:** hola amigo, antes de comenzar con las respuestas quiero que sepas que me leí tu ultimo capitulo y te quedo genial, espero que termines el próximo capitulo. Ahora si, las respuestas, Reina se va enamorar de Gohan pero no va a viajar con él, pero no te preocupes a finales se van a volver encontrar, se despide tu amigo Elchico 64.

Cap 3: Torre Pokemon (parte 2)

Gohan se encontraba caminando dentro de la Torre Pokemon en la noche, sin que se diera cuenta que lo estaban observando, no se encontró con ninguno del Equipo Rocket.  
Actualmente, se encontraba caminando en el segundo piso luego una luz apareció.

Gohan no se puso en guardia ya que la energía que percibía no era malvada, una vez que la luz se aclaro apareció una mujer con pelo largo color negro, camisa blanca y una falda de color celeste gris.

-Tranquilo, no soy un fantasma -

-Lo se, ¿Que haces aquí? -

-Vine a ver a mi Nidoran. ¿También estas aquí para ver a tu Pokemon? -

-No, vine para enfrentarme al Equipo Rocket - dijo de forma seria

-¿Vas a enfrentarlos? -

-Si, he ganado 3 medallas, y soy lo suficientemente fuerte para patearles el trasero -

-Tienes buen espíritu, pero ten cuidado hay Pokemon tipo fantasma en los pisos superiores -

-Gracias por la información - Gohan siguió su camino subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto en la Casa Pokemon, Misty estaba junto con Reina cuidando de los Pokemon - Gracias por dejarme estar acá, Reina -

-No hay problema - dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Misty quien miraba por la ventana hacia la Torre Pokemon - ¿Estas bien? -

-¿Eh?, Si - dijo con una sonrisa, pero era falsa, estaba preocupada por Gohan no quería que los lastimen los del Equipo Rocket o peor aun - Gohan regresa pronto, por favor -

-Gohan es muy valiente, ¿No es así? -

-Si... Pero también es un tonto a veces! -

-Yo creo que Gohan puede lograrlo - dijo en voz baja para no llamar la atención de Misty, se sentía rara, una forma que nunca experimento antes y tenia un gran afecto hacia el saiyajin.

En la Torre Pokemon, Green se encontraba en piso 6 caminando con una linterna y sin señales de alguien o algo - El Equipo Rocket debe estar por aquí... - dijo mirando por todas partes hasta que apareció una sombra en frente de él.

- _Lárgate...¡ Lárgate!_ \- fueron las palabras que dijo la sombra persiguiendo a Green diciendo una y otra vez la mismas palabras.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grito Green a todo pulmón corriendo como loco hacia las escaleras del piso anterior.

Gohan se encontraba en el piso 5 caminando hasta que escucho a alguien gritar y podía jurar que la voz le sonaba familiar, y choco contra el y cayeron al piso.

-¿Green? Que estas haciendo aquí? -

\- Un f-f-f-fantasma! - dijo parándose del suelo tartamudeando.

- _Lárguense..._ \- eran las palabras del mismo ser que asusto a Green bajando las escaleras.

\- Gohan, huyamos! -

-No, tengo que ir por el Equipo Rocket - dijo levantándose y una vez incorporado lanzo a Charmeleon. Esto le dio oportunidad a Green para subir al siguiente piso. Gohan vio a la sombra pero esa "sombra" se volvió completamente un Marowack - ¿Eh, Marowack? - Gohan recordó la historia de Cubone así que saco una conclusión - Acaso eres la madre de Cubone? -

- _¡Lárgate...! ¡Lárgate, no se acerquen a esas personas!_ \- grito Marowack intentando de convencer al humano pero este no cedió.

En la Casa Pokemon, Cubone sintió por un momento una leve presencia familiar, intento salir golpeando la peque a puerta pero no hubo caso hasta que llamo la atención de Reina y de Misty - Que pasa? - dijo Reina confundida por el comportamiento de Cubone y este salto de la puerta lo mejor que pudo y fue corriendo en dirección de la Torre Pokemon.

-Hay que seguirlo - dijo Misty recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de Reina y corrieron hacia Cubone.

Gohan empezó a moverse y fue caminando hacia las escaleras con la mirada baja ignorando las advertencias del espíritu de Marowack - _¡Lárgate mientras puedas!_ \- Gohan se detuvo en seco para luego dar la mirada hacia el Pokemon.

-Confía en mi, Marowack. Yo se lo que siente Cubone cuando fuiste asesinada por el Equipo Rocket, lo mismo le paso a mi padre cuando se sacrifico no solo por mi lo hizo por mis amigos y por mi madre. Estoy seguro que algún día, cuando sea mas fuerte, Cubone va a proteger a todos los Pokemon y va a tener una familia a quien proteger - al decir esto la madre de Cubone entendió las palabras del chico y dejo de insistir. Unos ruidos se escucharon subir las escaleras, se trataba del Cubone que vio Gohan en la guardería, el bebe Cubone le dio un fuerte a abrazo a Marowack dejando salir las lagrimas por el regazo de la madre quien respondió el abrazo.

-¡Gohan! - se escucharon las voces de Misty y de Reina subiendo las escaleras para después ver lo que estaba pasando.

\- Oye, Go-! - Green se detuvo en seco, después de derrotar a los tres guardias del Equipo Rocket les robo un aparato que servia para la visión teniendo el nombre grabado "Scope Silph" pero antes de dárselo vio que Gohan, de alguna manera, descubrió la identidad del fantasma.

Cuando Marowack pudo ver a su hijo una vez mas sintió que por fin podía estar en paz y confiar en estas personas y que Cubone se volverá mas fuerte dejandole unas ultimas palabras antes de irse - Mar, mar, rowack. (Se que algún día, te volverás un hombre fuerte) - Con esto ultimo el alma de Marowack se volvió violeta para después elevarse hacia el cielo. Cubone no puedo resistirse a contener las lagrimas, pero estas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad al ver que su madre puede descansar en paz.

-¡Ahí estas! Mocoso, devuélvenos el Scope Silph! Si no...! - Green se puso del lado de Gohan. Los dos pensaban igual ante una situación como esta, pero el saiyajin solo se dirigió hacia ellos con la mirada baja. Los tres soldados sacaron los electros, eran los mismos aparatos que usaron para matar a la madre de Cubone haciendo que este recordara esos momentos tristes.

-O-Oye, Gohan, ¿Que estas haciendo, idiota? - regaño Green

-Gohan, esas personas pueden... - dijo Reina preocupada pero fui interrumpida por Gohan

\- Matarme? Lo se, yo ya viví esos momentos al estar al borde de la muerte - recordó esos momentos contra los saiyajin, Freezer y Cell, pero no dejaría que algo como eso volviera a suceder, ni a el, ni a nadie.

Un soldado del Equipo Rocket intento golpearlo con un electro en la cabeza pero antes de que hiciera contacto Gohan agarro el "mazo" de la parte superior haciendo que la electricidad recorra todo su cuerpo, causándole una risa cínica, pero no sintió ningún efecto. Aumento su Ki en la mano derecha donde tenia agarrado el arma, rompiendo en pedazos la parte superior dejándola sin función.

-¿Q-Que paso? - fue lo que se pregunto el atacante pero no recibió respuesta solo una mirada fría dispuesta a matar a sus oponentes, sus ojos parecían estar completamente en blanco con la excepción de sus Pupilas que se volvieron como un punto negro muy chico y sus Iris seguían igual pero a diferencia que parecían estar completamente en blanco(1).

-Gohan... - Misty quedo sorprendida por lo que vio, pero no solo ella todos incluyendo a Green que parecía tenerle miedo a Gohan ahora sabia que nunca debía hacerlo enojar, Reina se puso sus manos en la boca por lo recién visto, y Cubone se quedo sorprendido pero no por miedo sino que eso le dio esperanzas de poder cambiar y hacerse mas fuerte.

Gohan le dio un codazo en el abdomen al soldado que lo ataco dejándolo completamente inconsciente en el suelo, los dos restantes quedaron aterrorizados por lo sucedido - Váyanse ahora mismo o tendré que asesinarlos con mis propias manos a ustedes dos, no se preocupen por su amigo solo esta noqueado por el golpe. Pero si vuelven a asesinar a un Pokemon o a una persona, los voy a matar - los dos soldados del Equipo Rocket hicieron caso a la advertencia del ni o y se llevaron a su compañero corriendo asustados, preferían ser despedidos que ser asesinados por un niño - Señor Fuji - Gohan fue rápidamente al siguiente piso seguido por sus amigos.

Una persona de 60 años se encontraba atado a una soga, parecía estar un poco golpeado, tenia una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo, sus cejas era grandes y era calvo - Señor Fuji, Se encuentra bien? - pregunto Reina preocupada mientras ayudaba al anciano a desatarlo y Gohan y Green lo levantaron.

-Si, gracias por venir - dijo Fuji siendo abrazado por Cubone - Al parecer el espíritu de Marowack descansa en paz -

Todos estaban bajando las escaleras pero luego un Pokemon una presencia apareció, su forma era redonda en forma de un tipo de gas, con una sonrisa que parecía malvada pero Gohan sabia que no tenia malas intenciones porque era la misma presencia que percibir.

-Tu debes ser el quien me seguía - dijo Gohan sorprendiendo al Pokemon de tipo fantasma, pensó que se estaba ocultando perfectamente. Luego paso al lado de Gohan y saco su lengua lamiendo su rostro - Jajajaja, no, me haces cosquillas, jajaja -

-¿Quien es ese Pokemon? - se pregunto Green para sacar su Pokedex y vio toda la información de Gastly, un Pokemon tipo fantasma, siendo capaz de asfixiar al mayor Pokemon en dos segundos.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? - pregunto Gohan recibiendo una sonrisa del Pokemon, Gohan saco una Pokeball y la lanzo hacia Gastly dejándose atrapar.

-¡Oye, eso no es justo! - reprocho Green.

-Lo lamento Green, pero creo que Gastly no nos dejaría ir hasta que lo lleve conmigo - dijo Gohan con una sonrisa rascándose la nuca.

El señor Fuji podía sentir la conexión con los Pokemon de Gohan, con tan solo ver que dejo al Gastly unirse a su equipo, y también por el hecho de derrotar al Equipo Rocket, según lo que le contó Reina, eso demostraba grandes avances para un chico de sus edad y no parecía muy común que alguien como el deje elegir al Pokemon unirse en vez de capturarlo como lo haría el resto.

Una vez que todos regresaron a la Casa Pokemon, todos en el pueblo fueron a ver como estaba el señor Fuji, al parecer todos estaban felices por su regreso y podían volver a ver a sus Pokemon que tanto amaron y aun siguen amando en su corazón.

Gohan se encontraba en una ventana del apartamento mirando desde el vidrio la luna llena y las estrellas pensando en su familia y especialmente en su padre. Mientras que Green, Misty y Reina hablaban, Reina se percato de la ausencia de Gohan y se dirigió a el en silencio.

-Gohan, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la ayudante

-Ah, si - respondió

-¿Puedes contarme en lo que estabas pensando? - pregunto Reina para agarrar su mano derecha.

-Pensaba en mi padre. Ver a Cubone me recordó a mi desde que empece artes marciales con mi maestro, pero de nada sirvió. Soy débil -

-Pero Gohan, tu eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco -

-Puedo parecerte fuerte, pero soy débil. Toda mi vida tuve miedo al pelear, no tenia las agallas para defender a los que amo y siempre terminaban lastimados por mi culpa. Luego todo cambio cuando mi padre se sacrifico salvándome la vida. Es por eso que me comparezco a Cubone, antes tenia miedo de pelear, ahora siento que puedo ser mas fuerte al igual que Cubone - esas palabras hizo que Reina supiera mas de Gohan y ganando un lugar en su corazón, luego un ruido profundo sonó desde el estomago de Gohan -Jajaja, perdóname, es que me agarro hambre -

La gente organizo una fiesta en honor al regreso del señor Fuji, pero lo mas importante fue la cantidad de comida que fue preparada ya que sabían que "alguien" era de comer una gran cantidad. Todos se sentaron en una mesa larga de madera, dejando al medio al señor Fuji y a su izquierda a Green, teniendo a la vista a Gohan que estaba al lado de Misty y la izquierda estaba Reina.

-Gohan, me debes una -

-¿Por que? -

-Yo te ayude con el Equipo Rocket y ademas consegui el Scope Scilph - ¿En serio? Porque segun lo que me conto Gohan, vos te asustaste al ver un fantasma - dijo Misty

-¡Eso no es verdad! -

-"¡Un f-f-f-f-f-fantasma!" - imito a Green burlándose de el y luego Misty le saco la lengua.

-¡Eso no es algo que yo diría! -

-Pero Misty, pense que le tenias miedo a los fantasmas - dijo Gohan

-Ja, ahora quien es el miedoso - dijo Green apuntando a Misty pero ella simplemente le quito la mirada.

Gohan reía alegremente hasta que sintió algo en su brazo, Reina se había apoyado a su lado con una sonrisa, Misty al ver esto no le agrado mucho que digamos, no sabia porque pero simplemente no le agradaba e hizo lo mismo pero el saiyajin no comprendía porque lo hacían - Misty, ¿Estas cansada? Deberías ir acostarte, el señor Fuji dijo que podemos que darnos en una habitación - dijo Gohan con inocencia molestando a Misty y luego se fue a su habitación con una cara seria y enojada - ¿Que le pasa? -

-Maldito inocente casanova - fueron los pensamientos de Green, no podía creer que su rival fuera tan tonto e idiota a la vez.

-Debo ir por ella, no se que hice ahora, pero tendre que solucionarlo - dijo Gohan levantandose del lugar

-Me parece bien, pero luego ven a mi oficina quiero hablar contigo -

-Esta bien - dijo Gohan para después caminar hacia la habitación que le preparo Fuji, Misty estaba acostada con una cara de enojo. El saiyajin al ver esto se preocupo y le toco suave en la mejilla con su dedo indice.

-¿Que quieres? - pregunto sin darle la mirada.

-¿Por que te enojaste conmigo esta vez? -

-No estoy enojada, es que... ¡Tu no entiendes lo que siento! - dijo Misty para darse la vuelta.

-¿Y que es lo que sientes? - pregunto Gohan sin entender a lo que se refería.

-¡No lo se! Es confuso, pero no entiendo por que me pasa esto! - Misty pensó mejor lo que quería decir y se relajo - Es que ya no se como sentirme, no se como explicarlo pero de algún modo siento algo por esa persona - Gohan no entendía mucho a lo que se refería pero estaba tratando de unir los puntos y creo que la encontró - Gohan es que... - Misty fue interrumpida por lo siguiente.

-¡Ya lo entiendo! Estas enamorada de Green - dijo Gohan con la mayor confianza del mundo pero Misty le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndole entender que no era eso - Entonces no tengo idea -

-Eres un tonto - se volvió a acostar en su bolsa de dormir.

Luego de hablar con Misty sin ningún éxito, y sin entender a lo que se refería, fue a la oficina del señor Fuji quien al parecer lo estaba esperando.

-¿Como te fue? -

-No muy bien, no entiendo que le pasa. Dijo que no entiende sus sentimientos pero tampoco me da una idea para solucionarlo, pero supongo que luego de calmara -

-Jaja, eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo cuando lo entiendas - dijo Fuji tocando la cabeza de Gohan, luego de eso fue a un estante que estaba en la pared y agarro dos cosas, una flauta con una Pokeball en la parte superior y una caja de color gris que estaba en buen estado - Estas tratando de completar la Pokedex, No es así? - dejo la flauta y la caja en la mesa donde se sentó Gohan.

-En realidad solo quiero tener a un equipo que quiera venir conmigo para ganar la Liga Pokemon, luego voy a completar la Pokedex -

-Ya veo... (El viejo Oak no cambio en nada). De seguro sabes que para completar la Pokedex debes tratar a tus Pokemon con amor. No se si esto te ayudara pero confió en que la usaras bien - dijo el señor Fuji abriendo la caja donde adentro se veían dos piedras una mas grande que la otra donde una tenia un símbolo de color azul oscuro marino y la otra parecía una canica con el mismo símbolo pero con varias rayas y su color era como el arco iris.

-¿Piedras? Esta seguro que tenga algo como esto? parece muy valioso -

-Yo no diría que solo sirve como un objeto de alto valor -

-¿Entonces para que sirve? -

-Eso lo averiguaras en un futuro - dijo el señor Fuji saliendo de su oficina para dirigirse a la habitación de los Pokemon. Gohan no entendió a lo que se refería pero si eso era verdad no podría negarse a tal regalo - Oh, casi olvido decirte una cosa. Esa flauta hace despertar a los Pokemon dormidos, es una Pokeflauta, te servirá cuando estés completando la Pokedex -

Todos se fueron a sus casas después de la fiesta, Green, Gohan y Misty estaban en su habitación, las paredes eran blancas, aunque por la luz de la noche eran oscuras,  
el piso era marrón, los tres dormían en sus bolsas de dormir. Gohan aun no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por Misty quería solucionar las cosas pero no sabia como hasta que el ruido de alguien tocando el suelo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Reina? -

-L-Lo lamento, no quería despertarte - dijo la chica con una bolsa de dormir en su brazo izquierdo de color rosa y su pijama era una camisa y un pantalón largo de color rosa - P-Puedo dormir a tu lado? - -Si - Reina con cuidado puso su bolsa de dormir al lado de Gohan, una vez que se acostó se quedaron mirando provocando que Reina se sonrojara.

Solo pasaron 45 minutos y Misty aun no podía dormir, con tan solo recordar los momentos que Gohan estaba con Reina la ponía mal, trataba de olvidarlo pero cada vez que intentaba le venia un recuerdo de los momentos que paso con el saiyajin - Eres un tonto - dijo en voz baja al recordar ese momento en que se besaron por accidente se sonrojaba.

Volteo a mirar a Gohan y vio que estaba profundamente dormido al igual que el resto. Se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba Gohan para estar junto a él , ahora mismo se sentía protegida estando a su lado, paso su brazo a su espalda, cerro los ojos y quedo completamente dormida.

Al amanecer, Green se despertó con un bostezo y se fregó los ojos y lo primero que vio nunca se le borrara de la cabeza, vio a Gohan dormido junto con Misty a su izquierda y Reina a su derecha - ¡¿Pero que rayos sucede aquí?! - grito desesperado despertando a las dos chicas que al verse se dieron cuenta que estaban durmiendo junto a l todo el tiempo.

-¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?! - reprocho Misty con una mirada seria a Reina.

\- Solo estaba durmiendo con Gohan, el me dejo dormir a su lado! -

-¡¿Y quien te crees para hacer eso?! -

\- Al menos no lo trato como una basura! - esas palabras le pegaron duro a Misty, odiaba darle la razón pero era verdad desde que llegaron a Pueblo Lavanda solo le dio varios golpes y le gritaba. Reina se tapo la boca con las manos, no sabia lo que acaba de decir, aunque amaba a Gohan lastimo los sentimientos de Misty y así no era ella.

Las dos se levantaron ignorando el contacto visual, mientras que Green solo se quedo de espectador. Luego que la discusión terminara Gohan se despertó con un bostezo gracias a la discusión de las chicas - Hmmm... Ya es de día? - pregunto llamando la atención de Misty y de Reina, tuvieron suerte de que Gohan no hubiera escuchado.

-Jaja, En serio no escuchaste nada? -

-No -

-Déjame que te cuente, ellas... - la boca de Green fue tapada por las manos de las chicas.

-N-No paso nada, en serio - dijo Misty con una sonrisa falsa sacandole una gota de sudor a Gohan, luego ambas miraron a Green y dijeron lo siguiente en su oído - Si dices algo te juramos que no podrás llegar al siguiente gimnasio - le susurraron con una sonrisa que parecía mas que falsa, luego ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente entre ellas y se echaron a reír dejando en claro que todo estaba bien.

-No entiendo lo que esta pasando - se dijo Gohan a si mismo sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Los tres estaban listos para seguir su camino a su siguiente destino, estaban parados en el camino mientras se despedían de la personas de Pueblo Lavanda agradeciéndoles por lo que hicieron sobre el Equipo Rocket, Gohan abrazo a Cubone en se al de despedida.

-Gracias por todo señor Fuji - dijo Gohan

-Debería agradecerte a ti por todo lo que hicieron ustedes por los Pokemon que al fin pueden descansar en paz - dijo el anciano con una sonrisa como todo los dias, el esperaba grandes cosas de Gohan y algún día descubriría el secreto de las piedras.

-Espero verlos a todos de vuelta - dijo Reina recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del saiyajin.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos - dijo Misty empujando a Gohan por la espalda mientras Green soltó un bufido, saludo con la mano y los siguió.

\- Gohan, una cosa mas! - grito Reina llamando la atención del saiyajin, corrió hacia el y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo sonrojado y se rasco la fuente de la nariz y rió nerviosamente. Lo ultimo que hizo Reina fue guiñarle un ojo a Misty dejándola con la mejilla infladas de aire - Espero verte pronto, Gohan -

-Yo también - respondió para luego marcharse con Misty y Green. Junto con el señor Fuji, Cubone levanto su hueso y soltando el típico idioma Pokemon, esperaba verlo otra vez para que algún día puedan tener su primera batalla Pokemon y esta vez se volverá muy fuerte y los protegerá a todos.

Mientras que los chicos seguían su camino, Green se separo del grupo dejando solo a Gohan y a Misty que caminaban alegremente, jugandose bromas y así fue todo el trayecto. Pero en la parte del manto de la Tierra surgió un peque o terremoto, cosa que Gohan y Misty no se percataron porque estaban dormidos.

Solo duro 4 segundos, pero algo no usual en terremoto, en el manto de la Tierra se veía una luz verde y se podría decir que tal luz lo genera de vez en cuando. Y en el interior de esa luz solo se podía apenas distinguir a una persona, pero se podría asegurar que un dedo en la mano derecha se movió.

-Continuara...

(1) Puse que los ojos de Gohan se parezcan a los ojos de Luffy cuando se pone serio, enojado o cuando utiliza el Haki Haoshoku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo. Algunos se habrán dado cuenta otros no, pero antes publique un anuncio diciendo que iba a hacer una suspensión en esta historia.**

 **Pero unos días después me anime a seguir con este capitulo, esta vez no contestare ningún review y lo dejare para el próximo capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Este crossover hace referencia a Pokemon Rojo Fuego y a Pokemon Origin.**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

Cap 4: Eevee

Los dos jóvenes entrenadores Pokemon seguían con su viaje a Ciudad Azulona, donde se encuentra uno de los centros comerciales más grandes y caros de toda la región.

Misty estaba muy emocionada por verlo, las miles de cosas que podría comprar gracias a las batallas ganadas por ella y Gohan. También había un casino, ganabas o perdías, los premios eran Pokemon, dinero, muñecos, huevos Pokemon, entre otros.

-¡Vamos, apúrate Gohan! - le ordeno Misty agarrando su mano izquierda arrastrándolo sin su permiso, no sabía por que estaba tan emocionada esta mañana.

-¿Cual es la prisa? - le pregunto sosteniendo un trozo de pan en la boca, el caminaba un poco más lento que su amiga ya que no tuvo tiempo de desayunar.

-Ciudad Azulona esta cerca, si nos damos prisa podremos ir al centro comercial - dijo caminando a un paso mas rápido que el anterior.

-¿Por que tienes tantas ganas de ir ahí? -

-Es el centro comercial más grande que hay. Venden de todo, algunas cosas te sirvirian para el siguiente gimnasio - Gohan soltó un suspiro, recordaba cuando su madre lo obligaba, al igual que su padre, ir de compras con ella y Bulma solo para terminar cargando todas las bolsas.

En otra parte, en una llanura amplia con el césped liso y fino, con algunas lagunas, se encontraba un Pokemon de pelaje marrón, su cola era grande y suave, era pequeño, sus ojos eran de un color muy parecidos a su pelaje. Su nombre era Eevee, no pertenecía nadie y vivía tranquilamente en la naturaleza sin ningún problema.

El mismo mencionado estaba trotando en linea recta, estaba acostumbrado a recorrer miles de metros, y no por su gran agilidad y velocidad, sino por que desde que tiene memoria corría hasta estar deshidratado o exhausto y se lo tomo como un entrenamiento matutino.

En una laguna llena de peces normales, pequeños, saltaban como delfines. Y como la cadena alimenticia lo ordena, Eevee atrapo a tres peces con su boca, fue tan rápido que incluso parecía que antes de que los peces volvieran al agua se detuvieron en el aire por unos 0.1 segundos.

Su salto fue lo suficientemente largo para atravesar la laguna, eso si, no era tan larga pero lo suficiente para que un humano caiga en tan solo intentarlo. Se dio la vuelta dirjiendose a la laguna para tomar sorbos de agua con la lengua.

-Jeje, mira lo que tenemos aquí - rió un soldado del Team Rocket junto con su compañero, uno era flaco, con pelo corto de color verde, el otro era un poco más gordo y su pelo también era corto pero castaño.

-Al parecer nos sacamos la lotería. Se lo entregaremos al jefe y nos pagara muy bien - hablo su compañero sacando una red gruesa.

Eevee al notar tal amenaza detrás de él no sabía que hacer, estaba muy asustado, no estaba acostumbrado a las peleas y no creía haber estado en una. Los hombres se acercaban paso a paso, el pequeño Pokemon temblaba de miedo, cerro los ojos por temor a lo que iba a pasar después.

Durante esos últimos segundos pensó en algo que se había preguntado hace mucho: la calidez de una familia. No conoció a sus propios padres, no posee ningún recuerdo de aquello, cuando veía a algún Pokemon junto con sus parientes sentía celos, claro que no decía nada, solo mantenía esa sonrisa falsa.

Pensó cómo se sentiría tener a una familia, el cariño de una madre, las enseñanzas del padre y en lo posible en la compañía de un hermano menor y mayor. Tuvo la esperanza de encontrar a una familia con quien estar, pero al parecer el destino tuvo otros planes para Eevee hasta que...

-¡Gastly, usa Lengüetazo! - sonó la voz de un chico a una distancia no tan lejana. Arrojo su Pokeball y de ahí salio un tipo de fantasma rodeado de gas purpura.

Gastly se acerco a los dos soldados del Equipo Rocket, sacando su lengua lamió en las caras de los dos cazadores. Si bien fue viscoso y asqueroso, el ataque les provoco una parálisis en el cuerpo dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

-¡Hasta nunca! - les grito propinándoles una patada a ambos hacia el cielo perdiéndolos de vista - Vaya, eso estuvo cerca - se paso una mano a la frente, volteo para atrás viendo al pequeño Pokemon que se encontraba observándolo.

Lo que presencio fue algo fascinante, no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con esos ojos color café. Gohan le dio una gran sonrisa, no tenía miedo del humano, estaba totalmente agradecido, ¿Pero porque lo hizo?

-Gohan, eso fue increíble - le dijo con asombro apareciendo a su lado, no dejaba de impresionarse cada vez que lo veía pelear de esa manera, y me refiero al estilo cuerpo a cuerpo.

-La próxima vez podrías ayudar - le dijo de broma con esa sonrisa heredada de su padre.

-¿Acaso quieres que te de uno de estos? - le amenazo con el puño alzado en el aire con una vena en la frente. Gohan simplemente puso las manos al frente sacudiéndolas nerviosamente sin decir ninguna palabra.

Misty retiro su mirada de enojo al saiyajin y observo al pequeño e indefenso Pokemon. Eevee observo todo, no les quitaba ni un segundo la mirada, Misty se acerco a él lo cual lo puso nervioso y retrocedió unos pasos, pero no pudo safarse de los brazos de Misty.

-¡Awwwww, es tan lindo! - lo puso contra su cara abrazándolo como un muñeco, era tan hermoso que hasta le daba envidia.

-No me sorprende que el Equipo Rocket este por aquí. Hay muchos Pokemon salvajes por esta área - dijo mirando a Misty con su mirada seria, ella también lo noto, pero no podrían afirmar que no volverán.

-Entonces, ¿Que hacemos? - pregunto sosteniendo a Eevee en sus brazos - No creo que una cerca sea suficiente -

-Por el momento nada, pero en algún momento van a caer y yo me asegurare de eso - dijo con firmeza apretando sus puños, luego cambio su mirada por una alegre y volvió a mirar al Pokemon - Nunca antes había visto, por ahora, a un Pokemon así - aprovechando el momento, saco su Pokedex y apunto hacia a Eevee obteniendo los siguientes resultados:

"Eevee: un Pokemon muy raro que puede evolucionar de varias forma distintas según las circunstancias"

-Impresionante, nunca había leído o visto a un Pokemon que pueda evolucionar de diferentes maneras - dijo Misty pasando al lado de Gohan.

-Esa debió ser otra razón por que el Equipo Rocket estaba por acá - dijo observando de vuelta a Eeevee, el pequeño parecía un poco tímido ante presencias humanas y no seria gran sorpresa después de encontrarse a ese tipo de personas - Tranquilo, no te vamos a lastimar - puso su manos en su cabeza acariciándolo como un cachorro.

Misty lo volvió a dejar en el suelo, quería seguir abrazándolo como una loca fangirl pero a veces las cosas buenas tienen su fin. Cualquiera lo atraparía, incluso Misty, pero Gohan era la excepción de toda persona en el mundo de los Pokemon.

Retomaron su camino hacia Ciudad Azulona, o mejor dicho al centro comercial, no hubo ningún entrenador Pokemon por el camino pero si varios Pokemon que atacaban por sorpresa. Gohan no rechazo ningún combate y termino ganando, no capturo ninguno y eso era raro para cualquier entrenador.

Eevee no se quedo atrás, los siguió cautelosamente sin que se den cuenta de su presencia, tenía mucha curiosidad por el chico de pelo negro. El mismo no sabía porque, pero creía que si lo veía una vez más podría encontrar la respuesta.

Una vez que el dúo llego a la Ciudad notaron que había algunos soldados del Equipo Rocket por las calles, pero no hacían nada perverso, es mas, parecían estar ayudando a la gente con varios paquetes entrando y saliendo de sus casas.

Ambos no sabían porque, pero algo estaba claro, no era nada bueno lo que tramaban. Tal parece que la visita al centro comercial se cancelo, seguían caminando tratando de no llamar la atención.

La policía que estaba pasando por ahí tampoco hacía nada, Gohan saco un par hipótesis; si la policía no estaba en contra del Equipo Rocket era porque, debía ser una organización secreta que se basa en la captura de Pokemon salvajes o la policía estaba siendo sobornada permitiendo la captura y venta de Pokemon salvajes de forma ilegal.

Los dos pasaron a un Centro Pokemon para poder curar las heridas de sus tres Pokemon, esperando a que la enfermera Joy termine, ambos se sentaron en un sofá cerca de la puerta a la izquierda.

-¿Que piensas? - fue la primera palabra de Misty al llegar a Ciudad Azulona, era muy obvio a lo que se refería.

-La gente no esta enterada de nada - fue su respuesta, viendo a la gente pasar por ahí sin saber que enfrente suyo hay ladrones, rufianes, asesinos, le daba rabia - No me quedare de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, si ellos están en este lugar es por una razón. Deben tener un escondite, pero la pregunta es "¿Donde?" -

Esa era la pregunta del millón, Azulona era grande y podrían estar por cualquier lado y sin darse cuenta. Misty esperaba que no sea el centro comercial, rezaba que por favor no sea ahí de lo contrario estaría dispuesta a matar a cada uno de ellos.

-Misty, ¿Tienes alguna idea? - la chica de pelo anaranjado puso su dedo indice en la frente tratando de sacar al menos una idea.

-Podría ser... El Casino - su respuesta podría ser valida, Gohan pensó su respuesta por unos momentos y podía tener razón, pero había un problema.

-Aun que tengas razón no podremos entrar, somos menores - tendrían que buscar una forma de entrar sin que se den cuenta, el Casino de seguro tiene mucha seguridad tanto adentro como afuera.

-Disculpe, Gohan, aquí están sus Pokeball - le entrego la enfermera en una bandeja con unos hoyos para las Pokeballs.

-Muchas gracias, enfermera Joy - una vez que se retiro, Gohan empezó a verla pero se fijaba únicamente en su prenda de enfermera - ¡Misty, tengo una idea! -

Los dos jóvenes entrenadores iban vestidos con una chaqueta larga de tamaño L, Gohan se subió arriba de ella para obtener mas altura, y si no fuera suficiente también un bigote falso de color castaño y unos lentes oscuros del mismo tipo del Maestro Roshi, pero con el marco negro.

-Pesas mucho... - se quejo Misty sosteniendo sus piernas, el maldito pesaba mas que una vaca, llevaban unos 10 minutos caminando sin llevar sospechas de nadie.

-Creo que es aquí - se dijo mirando la entrada de un local de paredes naranjas, las puertas se deslizaban y un guardia de parte del Equipo Rocket.

Se dirigieron al guardia para hablar con él, Misty no entendía lo que tramaba el saiyajin pero esperaba que funcione y no los delate.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿Me deja pasar? Cómo ve soy un adulto de 22 años - Gohan imito una voz grave para disimular, pero la cara del guarda no cambiaba de parecer, el chico empezaba a transpirar y a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cual es tu nombre? - pregunto poniendo una postura con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah... Ah... Mi nombre es... - no se le ocurría nada, todo estaría a perder, tenían que pasar desapercibidos y saben sus nombres estarán en graves problemas. Solo le quedo una idea, y estaba en su rostro justo ahora - M-Me llamo Mostache -

Misty quería darse una bofetada en la cara, pero tenía que lidiar con el pesado cuerpo de Gohan y eso era como un castigo.

-¿Es en serio? - el guardia de seguridad se le escapo una gota de sudor al escuchar el peor nombre de la historia recién inventado - Primero: ese nombre no es real. Segundo: ese bigote es falso - puso sus dedos en un extremo del bigote y se lo arranco dejandole una quemadura, al parecer ese bigote estaba bien pegado a él - Y tercero: ustedes no son mas que niños en una chaqueta - les saco la chaqueta que llevaban puesta dejándolos expuestos al mundo - Saben que no necesitan parecer adultos para entrar al Casino, ¿cierto? -

No se lo esperaban, y menos pudo reconocerlos, tenian una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza. Todo fue una perdida de tiempo, Misty tuvo que soportar el peso de Gohan por horas.

Una vez que entraron, sin usar el disfraz, vieron que a su alrededor habia mucha gente jugando al "traga-monedas" y al parecer no le iban tan bien, eran adictos al juego, perdían o ganaban seguían jugando.

No habían soldados del Team Rocket a la vista, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que dos soldados del Team Rocket habían entrado los siguieron silenciosamente. En una esquina al fondo, que no pegaba vista con los otros clientes del local, uno de los soldados sacaron un control remoto que solo tenia un interruptor que al presionarlo se mostró unas escaleras que iban directo a lo que parecía ser un sótano.

Bajaron silenciosamente, era muy oscuro y no tenían buena visión apenas podían ver los escalones de la escalera. Al llegar abajo lo primero que vieron fue un horror, decenas, centésimas de Pokemon encerrados en jaulas encerrados por un vidrio altamente resistente deprimidos sin tener esperanza de salir.

-Hay que sacarlos - dijo Gohan de inmediato abriendo las jaula de vidrio con un golpe suave, los Pokemon cerraron los ojos para evitar que fragmentos de vidrios se le adentraran en los ojos - ¡Salgan, son libres! - exclamo sorprendiendo a los Pokemon por su fuerza, dejando eso de lado comenzaron a huir por la escalera.

El ruido de la alarma no se hizo esperar, los soldados no tardaron en llegar dejando rodeados a Gohan y a Misty. Ambos se quedaron quietos, Misty no entendía porque Gohan no hacia nada fácilmente podría vencerlos fácilmente.

-Jefe, los tenemos - dijo uno de los cuantos soldados hablando por un transmisor. Los dos jovenes no podían escuchar muy bien lo que decia la radio apenas se escuchaban los sonidos de la transmisión - Entendido. El jefe dice que lo llevemos ante él -

Y así fue como los llevaron a ambos ante su superior que los esperaba cómodamente en su sillón junto con un par de guardias. Sentado, con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y tapando la vista de sus ojos, con un traje negro con una R en el pecho izquierdo y una camisa blanca debajo. Su único punto de vista era el niño de pelo extraño.

-Así que tu eres el que ha estado interfiriendo en mis planes... - dijo sin cambiar su postura o su ceño fruncido. Los tenia a ambos jóvenes enfrente suyo mientras que dos soldados los agarraban de los brazos - Debo admitir que estoy bastante impresionado. No hay mucha gente que se le haga frente al Team Rocket -

-¿Porque les haces esto a los Pokemon? ¿Que ganas con esto? - la pregunta de Son hizo que Giovanni, lider del Team Rocket, sacara una risa.

-¡¿Que es lo que le resulta gracioso?! - ahora fue Misty quien se estaba irritando, la presencia de ese tipo hacía que le hierva la sangre.

-Hay cosas que niños como ustedes no entienden, ¿Que son los Pokemon para ustedes? - su pregunta no les hizo pensar mucho, cada uno veia a estas criaturas como seres inteligentes, adorables, pero Gohan tenia un punto de vista diferente.

-Los Pokemon mis amigos, hasta diría que somos como familia. Yo no busco capturar a los Pokemon o tratarlos como esclavos como lo hacen ustedes, yo quiero proteger a los Pokemon. Ellos decidieron venir conmigo, es por eso que a partir de ahora los protegeré a todos ellos - Giovanni puso su ceño fruncido al escuchar todo su discurso, por alguna razón que él incluso desconoce sentía que ese chico fue igual a él.

-¿Terminaste? Fue muy conmovedor, pero es pura basura. Los Pokemon son mas que herramientas usados por los humanos para cumplir sus metas, ¿Amigos? Por favor, podrán ser seres inteligentes, pero de inteligencia no tienen nada - cada palabra hacía que Gohan temblara de rabia, ira y odio. Apretaba cada vez mas sus puños que apenas podía contenerse, su mirada sombría no mostraba emociones como si todo lo demás no importara.

Misty fue la única que lo noto, era de una de las pocas expresiones que había visto de él desde que la conoció. Juraría que hasta podía oír sus dientes apretándose con tanta fuerza hasta romper su mandíbula.

-Jefe, ¿Que hacemos con estos dos? - pregunto el soldado que sostenia a Misty.

-Yo me encargare de ellos. Ustedes vayan por los Pokemon que escaparon, aun tenemos negocios que hacer - dijo recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de sus subordinados para luego fijar su mirada en Gohan - ¿Amigos? ¿Familia? ¿Que te hace sentir eso? ¡No son mas que palabrerías tuyas! ¿Crees que puedes protegerlos a todos tu solo? ¿Crees que al estar con ellos podrás detenernos? Jajajajaja ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - su risa se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sus soldados sonreían de manera siniestra aguantándose la risa en el fondo de su negro corazón.

PAAAMMMM

Nadie se lo esperaba, Giovanni fue lanzado hacía la pared formando un gran hueco en el mientras que él se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco, casi parecía muerto, la sangre que salia por su frente y se resbalaba por toda su cara.

Los soldados del Team Rocket tardaron en reaccionar al ver que no solo su jefe fue directo a la pared, fue cuando se dieron cuenta al instante de que Gohan estaba con un su puño izquierdo estirado, con una expresión de ira que se veía en sus ojos color onix.

-¡J-JEFE! - gritaron los cuatro soldados presentes en la sala muy preocupados por su superior, lo dos guardaespaldas de Giovanni se pusieron al frente con dos de sus aparatos eléctricos que fueron encendidos de inmediato - ¡Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves?! -

Gohan desapareció de la vista de ambos y de pronto apareció golpeando a uno de ellos con un golpe en el estomago escupiendo saliva y tendido en el suelo. El siguiente recibió un golpe en la cara y luego agarro su cara para chocarla contra el suelo dejando a otro inconsciente.

El que tenía agarrado a Misty se quedo atónito por lo que estaba presenciando, su cuerpo no le respondía, temblaba de miedo, pero eso se detuvo cuando recibió un golpe imprevisto en la nuca cayendo de espaldas.

Y el último solo cayo sentado, no tenía esperanzas de seguir y menos de pie. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gohan, podía ver su destino a través de sus ojos, transpiraba, sentía como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Pero Gohan no tuvo piedad esta vez, estaba totalmente perdido en sus emociones, termino con un golpe en la frente de su enemigo con el dedo indice. Su cuerpo cayo tendido en el suelo perdiendo la consciencia por completo.

-Misty, vamonos - dijo agarrando su mano desprevenidamente, se dejo llevar por sus pasos hacia la salida. Al salir del Casino lo primero que hicieron fue alejarse lo más posible, llegaron a un callejón oscuro, Gohan veía por las calles para ver que no los estén persiguiendo.

-No hay nadie - dijo Misty también mirando al lado de Gohan - ¿Que debemos hacer? -

-Por ahora creo que debemos esperar a que las cosas se calmen. De seguro no están buscando, así que debemos ocultarnos por un tiempo en un lugar, ¿Conoces uno? - los ojos de Misty brillaron, aunque no nació aquí conocía muy bien los lugares más famosos de Ciudad Azulona.

-Sígueme - Misty se fue corriendo dejando atrás al saiyajin - Aquí esta - dijo mirando un edificio de mas o meno pisos, por encima de las dos puertas había una letrero con lo que parecía una taza de té con el saquito suelto - Aquí tienen el mejor té del mundo, y ni hablar de sus postres. De seguro el Team Rocket no nos encontrara aquí - se dijo orgullosa con ambas manos en las caderas.

Por otro lado, Gohan parecía confundido por la idea de Misty, creía que lo llevaría a un Centro Pokemon o algún lugar menos llamativo. Cuando entraron lo primero que percibieron fue el olor del té, era delicioso, se les hacía agua a la boca.

Las mesas eran de madera de un color marrón oscuro, el piso tenía el mismo color, las paredes eran blancas, tenía un mostrador en la segunda pared mostrando en la fuente de vidrio a la vista de los ojos muchos tipos de tartas, tortas, galletitas. En la pared del mostrador había dos estantes, uno arriba del otro, completos de cajas de té, era una variedad infinita. Al lado izquierdo del mostrador había una escalera que llevaba al siguiente piso, la diferencia era nula, había mas mesas y tenían la mejor vista.

Ambos fueron al piso de arriba, una mesera les pidió su orden y lo obvio fue pedir un té y algo para comer. Mientras esperaban, Misty vio hacia una de las ventanas y se dio cuenta de que el cielo se estaba nublando.

-Parece que va a llover - comento la peli-naranja para sacar algo de conversación. De algún modo al ver actuar así a Gohan también le afecto, no tenía idea que decir o hacer.

-Perdón, Misty. Por mi culpa no podrás ir al Centro Comercial - dijo esperando que la chica no se hubiera molestado con él, pero en vez de recibir un regaño le dio una sonrisa.

-¿Por que te disculpas? No sera el fin del mundo por no ir hoy, ademas el clima no tiene buena pinta - le dijo con una sonrisa. Ver eso le saco una sonrisa al saiyajin - Ah, y cuando vayamos al Centro Comercial compraremos ropa, mucha ropa - ya podía ver los miles de vestido en su mente, Gohan simplemente rió de manera nerviosa, ya se veía venir el malgasto de lo ahorrado en sus batallas.

-Aquí esta su orden - los interrumpió una mesera con un delantal blanco y el resto era un traje totalmente negro. Llevaba una bandeja de plata con dos tazas de té, unas galletas y magdalenas.

-Esto es fantástico, me siento como si fuera una reina - dijo con ambas manos observando su merienda, mientras que Gohan simplemente lo ignoro y comenzó a tomar de su taza con educación.

-Para mi solo es comida - dijo manteniendo la taza de té en el aire. Admitía que era delicioso, pero no podía ver las cosas de la misma manera que Misty.

-Voy al baño, ¡No te comas mi comida! - le advirtió antes de levantarse, él era un glotón y lo sabía perfectamente. Gohan solo estaba confundido por la advertencia, él nunca haría eso, ¿o si?

Volvió a llevarse la taza de té a los labios con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del liquido lentamente un brazo, que parecía ser más bien la pata de un animal de color marrón, agarro la magdalena sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando Misty salió del baño y se sentó en su asiento lo primero que noto fue que su magdalena ya no estaba. Sus ojos se vieron con los de Gohan quien seguía tomando de su té, sus ojos tenían la misma forma que una llama de fuego ardiendo a más de cien grados.

-Gohan... - le dijo con un tono bajo y por lo que parecía ser, sombrio. Cuando Gohan dejo su taza de té en el plato, se vio confundido por la mirada de Misty, por lo que parecía ser estaba furiosa con él por un motivo desconocido - ¿Donde esta? -

-¿Donde esta que? - pregunto tímidamente, conocía esa cara y no representaba nada bueno. Para cuando se dio cuenta que Misty lo tenía agarrado por la chaqueta con una mirada de odio, él estaba totalmente asustado por su cambio de humor, ni siquiera sabia de que hablaba.

-¡Te dije que no te comieras mi magdalena, idiota! -

-¡Pero no lo hice! -

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y porque ya no esta en mi plato?! ¡¿Acaso se fue caminando?! -

-Bueno... - no tenía fundamentos para explicar tampoco para saber que había pasado, pero de todas formas no le creería - ¿Puede ser? -

POW

-¡Auch! - exclamo frotándose el chichón de la cabeza. Misty estaba furiosa, le termino dando un golpe bien duro en su cabeza, y no fue todo, también le robo su magdalena - ¡Oye, eso es mio! -

-¡Tu te comiste el mio así que cierra el pico! - dijo sentandose en la silla mordiendo el primer bocado de la magdalena de Gohan - ¡Esta delicioso! -

-Se suponía que era mio... - dijo con tristeza al ver como Misty disfrutaba de su comida.

-Te lo mereces, si me hubieras hecho caso no hubiera pasado nada de esto - mientras Misty comía su magdalena delante de él y Gohan intentaba no caer en la depresión, la pequeña criatura que creo el delito, estando debajo de la mesa todo este tiempo, sin darse cuenta rozo su cola contra la pierna derecha de Misty haciendo que ella reaccionara al tacto enderezando la espalda - Oye, ¿Fuiste tu? -

-¿Si fui que? - pregunto confundido a la pregunta y la alteración repentina de Misty.

-No te hagas el tonto rozaste tu pie contra mi pierna - exclamo nerviosa, pero esta vez le creyó a Gohan cuando le dijo que no, él no era un pervertido y eso era un hecho - ¿E-Entonces q-que fue? - estaba tan asustada, Gohan se agacho debajo de la mesa y ahí fue cuando lo vio, de nuevo.

Era el mismo Eevee que se encontraron en esa pradera a lo lejos de la ciudad. La pequeña y adorable criatura esta acostada en el suelo y cuando se dio cuenta que fue descubierta, con tan solo ver que fue descubierta gimió para dentro.

Gohan solo parpadeo de confusión, sus ojos no lo engañaban, era él o ella sin duda. Saco su cabeza de la mesa para aclarar las cosas con Misty.

-No te lo vas a creer, pero el mismo Eevee que vimos esta aquí - dijo sin impresión, pero Misty si lo estaba ella vio por debajo de la mesa y era cierto. El pequeño Eevee la miraba con esos ojos que parecían los de un muñeco.

-Eevee... - gimio el adorable Pokemon saliendo de repente de la mesa. Se puso nervioso y salto como un animal asustado tratando de escapar de su cazador.

-Tranquilo, no te haremos daño - dijo agarrando lo que parecía ser la mitad de la magdalena de Misty, sosteniéndola en la palma de su mano a una altura que pueda alcanzar el pequeño Pokemon.

Eevee se acerco a unos pasos, la olfateo con su nariz percibiendo que no tenía nada malo o algo podrido dentro. En vez de agarrarla con una de sus patas delanteras la agarro con su boca, lo comió con rapidez y facilidad sin dejar ninguna migaja en el piso.

Con un salto intrépido, cayo a las piernas de Gohan y como un cachorro se acomodo en sus muslos y cerro sus ojos a la vez que dejaba su cola al costado suyo. Gohan acaricio la pequeña cabeza de Eevee, era suave y esponjosa, en alguna parte de su corazón se preguntaba si debía capturarlo o dejarlo ir.

La verdad es que quería que se quede con él, pero es algo que Eevee tiene que decidir. Gohan no es como los otros entrenadores que solo van y atrapan a un Pokemon ya sea para las batallas o para estudiarlos.

Suena una tontería en este mundo, ir y no atrapar un Pokemon es como si fuera una blasfemia. Desde que conoció a Charmander parecía entenderlos un poco más, era como verse a un espejo, la vida entre los Pokemon era muy similar a la de los humanos.

-Jiji, parece que le gustas - rió entre dientes sacando los pensamientos de Gohan de su cabeza, era envidioso ver como los Pokemon se acercaban a él con tanta facilidad como si fuera uno de ellos.

-Te dije que no fui yo - eso último fastidio a Misty, acepto que se había equivocado, pero como una mujer orgullosa se callo la boca y aparto la mirada.

Se estaba oscureciendo y como era de esperarse, los del Team Rocket estaban buscando en Ciudad Azulona a los chicos sin armar un escándalo con los ciudadanos, por ahora debían mantenerlo en discreto.

Los chicos estaban fuera de la ciudad, en un bosque bastante alejado de la civilización. Gohan saco a sus tres Pokemon para presentarles a nuevo amigo, lo mismo hizo Misty con Staryu y Starmie.

-Muy bien, chicos, quiero que conozcan a Eevee - dijo su entrenador con una gran sonrisa mientras que el pequeño Pokemon se ocultaba detrás de sus piernas, no estaba acostumbrado a tales presentaciones y menos a un grupo grande.

Charmeleon y Pidgeotto se acercaron para saludarlo amistosamente cosa que Eevee lo tomo más bien como una amenaza y dio un salto hacía atrás. Y para sorpresa suya, Gastly apareció detrás suyo asustandolo y erizando su pelaje, el Pokemon tipo Fantasma no tenía esas intenciones después de todo él ademas de travieso su cara también daba su susto, Gastly tendría la típica frase "Sustos que dan gustos".

Cuando Starmie y Staryu quisieron acercarse solo conseguían que retrocediera a cada paso que daban. Eevee los veía como una amenaza, era muy tímido en esto de hacer amigos y no sabía como hacer para ganar su confianza.

-Parece que le costara adaptarse - comento Misty al verlo tan tembloroso al Eevee.

-Creo que debemos darle tiempo para que se acostumbre a esto - añadió Gohan, él también fue como Eevee, tímido al relacionarse con los demás, eso fue antes de conocer a Bulma y a Krillin, con los animales no tenía problemas, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse amigo de alguien - Bueno, equipo, descansemos y mañana iniciaremos con un entrenamiento. Y espero que se lleven muy bien con su nuevo amigo, recuerden que todos somos un equipo y debemos apoyarnos entre todos - dijo recibiendo un asiento de cabeza de sus Pokemon incluyendo a Eevee. Misty sonrió al ver como Gohan echaba ánimos a sus amigos, eso si que era ser un entrenador Pokemon, era muy gentil y apoyaba siempre a sus Pokemon en sus entrenamiento para hacerlos más fuerte.

-Eres una buena persona, Gohan - le dijo Misty con un rubor en las mejillas, el saiyajin ignoro sus mejillas coloradas y solo le sonrio con un pulgar arriba.

-Vos también lo sos, Misty, y por eso te quiero siempre a mi lado - dijo inocentemente provocando que el sonrojo de Misty se hiciera más grande.

-¡V-Va-Vaya, miren que hora es! ¡Debemos acostarnos si queremos levantarnos temprano! - dijo sacudiéndose la cara por el calor provocado por sus mejillas que hacían que estuviera por tener una fiebre en cualquier momento.

Gohan solo asintió confundido por su comentario repentino y preparo las bolsas de dormir. Estaban durmiendo en sus perspectivas bolsas, Gohan y Misty dejaron que sus Pokemon durmieran al aire libre, Eevee por otra parte se acerco al pequeño espacio que había entre Gohan y Misty y se les unió.

Por fin había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba, no era un sueño de un día provocado por un Pokemon Legendario, no, esto era real. Podía sentir el calor de una familia, esto en parte era algo nuevo para él y en parte no.

Tenía la sensación de haber tenido una cierta familia en el pasado, pero no tenía recuerdos lo único que recordaba es que estaba varado en el bosque sin saber que había pasado. Desde ese entonces tuvo que pasar la mayoría del tiempo solo, esperando que una familia que tanto ha visto en su vida apareciera.

Y por fin la encontró, encontró una familia y era perfecta. Se sentía cómodo, ya quería despertar a mañana y al día siguiente, quería estar con ellos hasta la eternidad.

Continuara...


End file.
